Promises of a tribute
by Demian Stark
Summary: ¡Que comiencen los 72º Juegos del Hambre! Es siempre la misma canción, pero ese año, para Davo Wright, todo es totalmente diferente: es elegido como tributo del Distrito 7. ¿Sobrevivirá?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

El Capitolio y los Distritos siempre han estado enfrentados. Cada uno pertenece a un mundo completamente propio; totalmente opuestos. El Capitolio nada en la abundancia y el despilfarro, el gusto por lo extravagante e innecesario, superficial y etéreo. Los Distritos luchan por sobrevivir, unos más que otros; trabajan a expensas de los poderosos, de los señores capitolinos. Así está estipulado en el orden: los Distritos trabajan para la comodidad del Capitolio.

Todos los años se encargan de recordárnoslo, todos los años el poder del Capitolio se cierne sobre los Distritos, les arrebatan dos jóvenes y los envían a un sangriento juego donde la única manera de mantenerte vivo, de sobrevivir, es matando. Veinticuatro jóvenes vidas son arrebatadas, sólo una tiene derecho a volver. Sólo puede quedar uno.

Y se le colma de riquezas y halagos, y pasas a ser parte de la grandiosa historia de Panem. Escribes una página para la Historia, engrandeces la leyenda de tu Distrito. Te vuelves una celebridad, y tu vida prácticamente deja de ser privada. O, en otro caso, debes ser un… buen objeto capitolino. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero, cierto?

Después de escapar de la muerte, de vivir rodeado de asesinos más o menos experimentados, sigues siendo exprimido por el Capitolio, por Snow. Acatar sus órdenes, reír sus chistes, agradecer sus halagos. Todo eso cuando escribes tu página de la Historia.

Impasibilidad, negación, debilidad. Eso es lo que Snow quiere. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dárselo. No otra vez.

Mi nombre es Davo Wright.

Tengo 16 años.

Vivo en el Distrito 7.

He sido cosechado para los 72º Juegos del Hambre.

Que la suerte esté de mi parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: La cosecha

Como cada mañana, me levanté poco antes de la salida del sol. Me vestí con la ropa que me ponía cada mañana al salir a cazar, antes de tener que ir a la escuela. Di una vuelta por toda la casa; mi madre y mi hermana dormían. Fui hasta el cobertizo, cogí el arco que me hizo mi padre, junto con el carcaj y la veintena de flechas, y salí al bosque.

Esa mañana era un poco más fría de lo habitual. Las gotas de rocío aún perduraban en las hojas, y la tierra olía a húmeda. Mejor, así era más fácil buscar una presa. Caminé por entre los árboles con parsimonia, buscando algún indicio de vida animal. A mi derecha, no muy lejos de mi posición, una liebre luchaba por escapar de una trampa. Oh, querida, no lo intentes. Cogí una flecha, tensé el arco y disparé. Al instante, el animalillo pendía de mi correa para llevar presas.

Di un rodeo por el resto de las trampas: nada. Tampoco parecía que hubiera mucha actividad hoy. Supuse que incluso ellos sabían qué día era hoy, y querrían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus familias.

Cuando los rayos del sol ya son más que evidentes, volví a casa. Dejé las cosas en el cobertizo, y entré a casa. Elizabeth estaba sentada en la mesa, con un vaso de leche humeante y unos panecillos en el plato. A su lado, el mismo desayuno, y mi madre bajaba las escaleras con la ropa de trabajo recién puesta.

-Ahí te he dejado el desayuno, Davo –me dijo, acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Hizo lo mismo con mi hermana-. Oh, ¿ya has vuelto a ir al bosque? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres con esos bichos en casa?

-Muchas, mamá –respondí. Dejé la liebre a un lado, me lavé las manos y me senté frente a mi hermana-. Pero no podía ir a otro lado, el Mercado aún está cerrado. Hoy… -y se hizo un largo silencio. Todos odiábamos este día-… abren más tarde.

-Bueno, portaos bien. Davo –mirándome fijamente-, dúchate –asentí.

No tenía muchas ganas de desayunar. Ni de ir al colegio. Ni de trabajar. Hoy no quería hacer nada, simplemente tumbarme en el bosque, en la hierba, y ver pasar las nubes. No me importaba si iba solo, con mi hermanita, con Elena o con cualquiera de mis amigos. Sólo quería aspirar la libertad del bosque.

A duras penas me bebí el vaso de leche y me comí un panecillo. Elizabeth parecía igual de triste y enajenada que yo. Ella que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su carita de niña, hoy se había extinguido. Jugueteaba con las migas que tenía delante de sí, abstraída y callada. Alargué el brazo, y le alcé la cabeza.

-No quiero ir al colegio –susurró, con voz triste. Sus ojillos castaños me miraban con un sentimiento de pena, como aquellos días en los que estás enfermo y no sientes fuerzas para levantarte de la cama-. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Vamos a hacer una cosa –intenté animarla-. Iremos a clase, pero vendrás conmigo a clase, ¿te parece? –Elizabeth no estaba muy convencida, pero aceptó.

Subí a mi habitación y me cambié. Me puse el uniforme de la escuela; una camiseta de manga corta blanca, una camisa de un desvaído azul celeste y pantalones oscuros. Me cambié las botas, cogí la mochila y junto a mi hermana, marchamos a la escuela.

Por el camino vimos cómo construían la plataforma y lo acondicionaban todo para la cosecha de esa tarde. Un poco más lejos, en el palacio de Justicia, la llamativa peluca de Nemesia, la recolectora, llamaba la atención sobre todo lo demás. Fruncí el ceño, y seguí caminando. En la entrada de la escuela mis amigos ya me estaban esperando. Alec, un chico moreno de ojos grises, subido en la rama de un árbol bajo; Marie, una chica delgada y de aspecto debilucho, muy pálida y de cabello rubio; Elena, mi mejor amiga, castaña de cabello corto, ensortijado y ojos color chocolate. A pesar de ser ya casi una adulta, aún conservaba su rostro de niña inocente; una nariz un poco aguileña y una sonrisa pícara, siempre adornando sus carnosos labios rojos. Tenía en sus manos un cuaderno de tamaño mediano, y un lápiz con el que garabateaba seguramente uno de sus bocetos. Al acercarme, dejó de trazar y cerró el cuaderno, y me sonrió. Elizabeth se abrazó a ella y Elena le correspondió.

-Hola, pequeñaja –le dijo. Odiaba cuando la llamaba así- ¿Vendrás con nosotros durante las clases?

-Sí –respondió mi hermana, mirándome. Le correspondí con una mirada de soslayo-. Davo me ha dicho que sí.

-Por supuesto –añadió ella-. Davo no puede negarte nada.

Poco después empezaron las clases. Bueno, lo que ese día denominaban clases. Era la misma bazofia de todos los años, una clase de Historia de dos horas explicando todo lo ocurrido desde los Días Oscuros, el levantamiento, la victoria del Capitolio, la creación de los Juegos del Hambre, los años de Snow en el poder y un apartado especial para los Vencedores de nuestro Distrito. Este año, tuvimos un apartado aún más especial. El último Vencedor, bueno, Vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecía a nuestro Distrito. Johanna Mason. La verdad es que poco sabía de su existencia hasta que salió elegida en la cosecha el año pasado. Sí, la veía por ahí cortando árboles con su hacha, con su mal genio y fuerza, pero nada más. También me sorprendió su papel de tributo enclenque y desvalida, cuando demostró ser una verdadera máquina de matar. Creo que figura en mis Juegos favoritos.

El director la hizo subir a la tarima, la colmó de halagos y otras parafernalias, y ella aceptaba, pero estaba claro que todo lo que decía el director le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Cuando el pobre hombre calló, se volteó y nos miró. Aún conservaba ese gesto desafiante que tenía cuando la proclamaron Vencedora; pero era a la vez una mirada vacía. Como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante, y tuviera que cargar con ello el resto de su vida.

Elizabeth se echó un poco atrás, sentía miedo de esa chica que tenía justo enfrente. Me cogió de las muñecas y me obligó a abrazarla. No me resistí.

-Tranquila, Johanna no va a hacerte daño –le susurré-. Sólo ha venido a dar un discurso, pero está claro que no quiere darlo. Demasiada burocracia. Tranquila, Effy, no te pasará nada.

Presté poca atención a lo que la chica decía. Leía una de esas tarjetitas azules con el símbolo del Capitolio grabado en ellas, sin ninguna emoción. Bueno, quizá hastío. Cuando acabó, se despidió del director de forma abrupta y volvió al interior del edificio de Justicia, no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada. ¿Odio, hastío, repudio? No supe qué era, mas de todas maneras no me importó en absoluto.

Poco después, tras unas palabras del director, volvimos a casa. Mi madre ya estaba allí cuando llegamos, nos había preparado la ropa para la cosecha. Me duché rápido, mi madre preparó a mi hermana. Decía que le gustaba hacerlo. Al menos ambas tienen la suerte de no salir elegidas para ir a los Juegos. Elizabeth sólo tenía seis años, todavía le faltaba mucho para salir elegida; y mi madre… bueno, ella tuvo la suerte de que su nombre figuraba poco en las papeletas. Provenía de familia acomodada, igual que mi padre, así que nunca nos faltó un plato de comida caliente en la mesa. Pero desde… desde la muerte de mi hermano Raoul, todo se vino abajo. Mi madre se sumió en una gran tristeza, algo bastante peligroso dado que estaba embarazada de Elizabeth, ya por el sexto mes de gestación; y mi padre se volvió un poco… inestable. Empezó a buscar culpables; claramente todos eran del Capitolio, y urgió un plan para atacar desde la sombra. Claro que para ello tuvo que sacrificarse… y nosotros en parte también. Yo era el único que podría salir elegido en la cosecha. Tenía bastantes papeletas, las mínimas posibles, eso sí, pero con un alto grado de probabilidad.

Salimos a la plaza principal del Distrito, ya había bastante gente congregada allí. Me separé de mi madre y mi hermana, y fui al sitio que me correspondía. A mi lado estaba Alec, perdido en sus pensamientos; y justo a nuestro lado, Marie y Elena, como siempre, ésta última me sonreía.

Por el pasillo central iban pasando el alcalde, detrás suyo iba Nemesia Bell, con un nuevo modelito, innecesariamente extravagante, y finalmente, un poco harta de todo, iba Johanna. Parecía que por ser su primer año como mentora, la dejaban sola en estos Juegos. Vaya, pintaba bastante interesante. Nemesia se acercó al micrófono, lo probó y carraspeó.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los 72º Juegos del Hambre! –saludó, feliz como siempre-. Como viene siendo habitual, comencemos con las damas –se alejó un par de pasos, y hurgó en la urna. Finalmente, sacó un papelito blanco, y volvió al micrófono central-. El tributo femenino del Distrito 7, ¡Amber Morrison!

Al instante, todas las cabezas se movieron en busca de dicha chica. Era una muchacha de cabello rubio, largo, ojos claros y piel pálida. Parecía asustada, miró un par de veces a los lados, y finalmente comenzó a andar hasta la tarima. Nemesia se acercó a ella, y le preguntó su nombre. Ella lo repitió, y luego miró al suelo.

-Bien, ahora los caballeros –y esta vez se fue hacia la otra urna, rebuscó entre los papeles anónimos, y finalmente salió una tarjeta de entre sus dedos-. El tributo masculino del Distrito 7, ¡Davo Wright!

Y entonces mi pequeña pizca de felicidad se truncó. Debí de haber oído mal. ¿Mi nombre? ¿Había dicho mi nombre? Tenía que ser que sí, porque todo el mundo me miraba. Eché la mirada hacia atrás, y vi la mirada incrédula de mi madre, la asustada de mi hermana. Alguien me empujó, y tuve que echar a andar. De un momento a otro, estaba en la tarima, con Nemesia preguntándome el nombre. Respondí, como pude, pues se me atragantaban las palabras.

-Bien, ya tenemos a nuestros tributos –dijo para finalizar Nemesia-. ¡Amber Morrison y Davo Wrigth! ¡Saludad, queridos!

Actuaba como un muñeco, de forma automática. Como cuando talaba árboles. Lo último que recuerdo, antes de que nos escoltasen para entrar en el edificio de Justicia y despedirnos de nuestras familias, eran los rostros de mi madre, mi hermana y Elena. A ella jamás la había visto tan triste, nunca la había visto llorar. Ese día lloró.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Camino al Capitolio

Me pasé alrededor de una hora dando vueltas en la habitación. Me sentaba a ratos, iba hasta la ventana y miraba al exterior. Cómo desearía estar ahora mismo cortando madera, al menos estaría haciendo algo. La puerta se abrió. Giré con brusquedad la cabeza, para volver a desolarme, sólo era un criado que me traía algo ligero para comer. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

¿Cómo quieren que tenga hambre? ¡Tenía un maldito nudo en mi estómago! De todas maneras, me acerqué; sentía curiosidad. Un caldo humeante con trozos de patatas y carne nadando en él; y un trozo de pan casi recién hecho. Cogí el pan y empecé a juguetear con él, lanzándolo hacia arriba y cogiéndolo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Al rato, volví a oír pasos. Esta vez eran varias personas, seguramente un agente de la paz y alguien que venía a visitarme. La puerta se abrió abruptamente, mi madre y mi hermanita entraron a trompicones por ella.

-¡Davo! –gritaron al unísono mi madre y Elizabeth. Corrí hasta ellas y las abracé, jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto el contacto humano-. Hijo mío, hijo mío… -sollozaba mi madre.

-Tenéis cinco minutos –dijo el agente de la paz, desde la puerta.

-Mamá –la aparté un poco de mí, me estaba ahogando-, mamá, escúchame –puse mis manos en sus hombros, luego le acaricié la cara, quitándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-. No tengas miedo, ¿vale? Ni tú, Effy –refiriéndome a mi hermanita. La pequeña se había encaramado a mi espalda, y me toqueteaba todo el pelo. Era lo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa-. Voy a volver, por vosotras. Lo juro. Yo no… no soy un cobarde como papá.

Poco más nos dijimos. Éramos una familia de pocas palabras, que disfrutaba del silencio y que demostraba su afecto con hechos. Aún así, fueron los cinco minutos más cortos de mi vida. Ojalá las clases de matemáticas fueran así de rápidas. De nuevo, la puerta se abrió, sacaron a mi familia de ahí y volví a quedarme solo. Me visitaron amigos, conocidos y compañeros. Mi tío Henry, con su mujer y sus dos hijos. Y la última, Elena.

-Creí que no vendrías a verme –susurré, después de que ella me abrazara.

-No quería venir… pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que verte al menos una vez más –admitió. Tenía los ojos rojos, y moqueaba. La voz apenas le salía de dentro. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, enredando mis dedos en los mechones castaños. Entonces ella se movió, me miraba-. Davo… yo…

-Shhh… no digas nada –agaché un poco la cabeza, y posicioné mis labios sobre los suyos. No era nada, tan sólo un roce, pero lo suficiente para saber que éste sí era real, y no una de mis fantasías. Tenía que probar sus labios aunque sólo fuese una vez-. No sabes cuánto he esperado para esto –admití.

Entonces advertí que traía algo consigo. Tardé en averiguar que era su cuaderno de dibujos, que tan celosamente guardaba. Elena lo sacó de la mochila donde lo llevaba, y me lo entregó. Sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué cosas era capaz de plasmar, nunca había llegado a ver ninguno de sus retratos completos; sólo simples esbozos. Y aún así, había visto más que la mayoría. Podría considerarme afortunado.

-Te he traído… esto –tartamudeó. Me daba apuro decirlo, pero esta Elena temerosa y débil, de mirada asustada y triste, me parecía demasiado bonita, demasiado adorable-. Para que no te olvides de… mí en el Capitolio.

-Elena –susurré su nombre, y ella me miró con sus ojos similares al chocolate-, no pienso morir en la Arena. Se lo he prometido a mi madre, y a mi hermana. Voy a volver, por ti –y de nuevo coloqué mis manos sobre su rostro, acercándolo al mío, y probé de nuevo sus labios, de una forma apremiante y nerviosa, como si fuera necesario para vivir. Sentí cómo su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, gruñía, me mordió el labio. Me quejé.

De nuevo, y supongo ya que por última vez, un agente de la paz entró en la sala y se llevó a Elena, dejándome solo. Lo último que me llevé de ella fue un beso en la frente, y sus palabras susurradas, como un arrullo, _"Vuelve a mí. Te quiero"._

Al atardecer, dos agentes de la paz vinieron a por mí. Me llevaron hasta la estación de tren, donde ya nos esperaban Nemesia y Johanna. Madre mía, qué contraste el de sus rostros. Mientras Nemesia estaba radiante de felicidad, casi dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña; Johanna mantenía su gesto serio, distante y frío. Era como si nos odiara, como si fuésemos una carga para ella, y que no quiere llevar. Un castigo, una sanción por haber ganado los Juegos. Maldito Capitolio.

Casi a mi vez, esta chica… Amber creo que se llamaba, salía por otra puerta. Había llorado, se le notaba en la cara. ¿Y ésta era mi compañera de Distrito? Por Dios, qué simpleza. ¡Un poco de brío, joder! La parte positiva, es que al menos había recuperado un poco de color, la última vez que la vía estaba más blanca que la leche que desayuné.

Entramos en el tren, tenía (además de la locomotora) cinco vagones. Supuse que cada uno de nosotros tendría su propio vagón, una sala para él solo, para pensar; y una que compartiríamos grandes conversaciones y suculentas comidas. Vale, ya deliraba. Pero era lo único que me quedaba después de que me arrancasen de mi hogar.

A través del cristal me despedí de mi familia y mis amigos. Me dolía ver el rostro de mi hermanita, pero había jurado que volvería. Yo no las abandonaría como hizo mi padre. Y muy cerca de ellas dos, Elena volvía a dirigirme una de sus sonrisas, una sonrisa triste, pero mucho mejor que aquella tristeza en la que estuvo sumida toda la tarde.

Lentamente, empezamos a dejar atrás la estación, la gente se va volviendo más pequeña y la velocidad aumenta. Pronto, sólo tenemos árboles y bosque a nuestro alrededor, alternándose con montañas y túneles. Nunca había estado tan lejos de casa.

Finalmente me senté en el vagón que tenía reservado para mí. Me eché sobre el sofá, puse los pies sobre la mesilla a la que rodeaba y la cabeza la apoyé en el respaldo. Miraba el techo. Hasta eso estaba decorado opulentamente. Una lámpara de araña pendía del techo; los muebles eran de una madera exquisita, quizá ébano o wengue. Había una mesa con seis sillas; una biblioteca y cintas sobre todos los juegos antecesores a éstos. Como si no fuera suficiente con las reposiciones, también tenían grabaciones en los trenes. Patético.

Decidí entretenerme leyendo un libro. Oh, qué delicadeza. Sólo los libros permitidos. Tendría que haber cogido uno de casa, de la librería que ocultábamos en el sótano. Mi madre decía que antes de la rebelión y de los Días Oscuros, mucho, mucho antes, existió un lugar llamado Roma, otro llamado Atenas, donde se creó la civilización occidental. Recuerdo de niño las clases de Historia de mi madre; no insípidas y automáticas como las del colegio, sino unas apasionantes y realmente hermosas. Supe entonces que el Capitolio se había inspirado en esa época para crear los Juegos del Hambre; aún así, me seguía siendo realmente atrayente.

Recuerdo que el último que leía era de un tal… Leon Tolstoi, _Anna Karenina_ o algo así. No recuerdo mucho de la historia, pero lo que sí se quedó grabado en mi memoria fue la crítica a la sociedad… ¿rusa? que el autor hacía. La aristocracia bailaba en la abundancia mientras el pueblo se moría de hambre. Justo igual que Panem; el Capitolio y los Distritos.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis pensamientos. Giré la cabeza, y me encontré con una Johanna con su habitual humor. Genial.

-Así que estás aquí –muy bien, lista. Es obvio, ¿no?-. Has sido listo –vaya, qué sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirí. Ciertamente, sentía curiosidad. Supe entonces que algo, por mínimo que fuera, teníamos en común: no queríamos ir en este tren. Supuse que nos quedaríamos un rato haciéndonos compañía mutua, así que me levanté y cogí un par de vasos, cubitos de hielo y un licor que me recordó bastante al que había en casa. Volví y me senté justo enfrente de ella.

-Esas dos son bastante imbéciles. Nemesia es una descerebrada absoluta, y la chica…

-Amber

-Como se llame, me da igual, es una versión de ella, pero en pequeñito. No las soporto –y se bebió el contenido del vaso en un solo trago. Me impresionó-. Y tú qué, ¿no tienes nada que contar?

Y así pasamos gran parte de la tarde y de la noche. Le conté acerca de mi vida en el Distrito, mi habilidad con ciertas armas, mi familia, mi vida en el colegio, mi padre. Había veces en que parecía realmente interesada, otras… simplemente oía. Entonces ella se fijó en el cuaderno que tenía conmigo, justo a mi lado. Aún estaba intacto, no lo había tocado. Johanna lo cogió, y empezó a hojearlo.

-Qué hermosos dibujos… -halagó. Mientras observaba los dibujos de Elena, pude ver una nueva faceta suya, quizá la admiración, la sorpresa. A cada página se sorprendía más del talento de mi chica-. ¿Son tuyos?

-¿Qué? –saliendo del trance. Ya volvía a tener esa cara de fierecilla que tenía siempre-. Ah, no. Son de… una amiga –dudé. ¿Qué éramos ahora? ¿Amigos, novios, amigos con derecho a roce? Me rasqué la cabeza, y creo que me ruboricé-. Se llama Elena.

-Creo saber quién es –y me enseñó el último dibujo, estaba incompleto. En él, estábamos mi hermana pequeña y yo, sentados en el césped, mientras nos daban la lección de Historia. Había también más gente, incluida la propia Johanna y la propia Elena, y muchos más, pero eran simples esbozos-. Recuerdo cómo te miraba.

No hablamos mucho más esa noche. Nos despedimos y ella se fue a su vagón, mañana llegaríamos al Capitolio, y debía estar presentable. Así que me obligó a irme a dormir, aunque yo no tenía sueño.

-Me caes bien, Davo –dijo poco antes de salir del vagón-. Voy a ayudarte en la Arena, voy a hacer que salgas vivo de ésta.

Eso era todo un cumplido. Al menos, ya tenía una aliada para cumplir mi promesa. Y era de mi Distrito. Por suerte, a ella no tendría que matarla, lo cual era un alivio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Las fronteras capitolinas

Cuando desperté por la mañana, apenas había amanecido. Todo estaba demasiado en silencio, así que para gastar tiempo, fui a ducharme. Al meterme en la ducha, me quedé asombrado con la cantidad de botones y controles que allí había. Regulé la temperatura del agua, y me metí debajo del chorro. Ah, qué delicia.

Había también una gran cantidad de geles de baño y toda la parafernalia esa, escogí uno al azar y me duché. Al volver a mi vagón, escogí una camisa sin mangas y con cuello en V, bicolor blanca y negra; y unos vaqueros azules claros, como el cielo en el amanecer veraniego. Y unas zapatillas oscuras, bastante cómodas.

Fui al vagón común. Un par de avox esperaban de pie en una esquina, sentía pena por ellos. Se convirtieron dos motivos más para ganar los Juegos, para derrocar a Snow. Al llegar, noté que ya estaba el desayuno preparado. Me senté en una esquina de la mesa, y me maravillé con la cantidad de comida que tenía delante de mí.

Café, leche, zumos, chocolate… podías escoger lo que quisieras. Tostadas, panecillos, dulces, todo tipo de fruta, cereales… todo lo que pudieras imaginar y más. Podías pedir lo que quisieras, en apenas unos segundos lo tendrías delante de ti.

Tenía bastante hambre; no había comido nada desde que salí del edificio de Justicia del Distrito. El haberme bebido una botella de whisky a medias con Johanna anoche tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero al menos no tenía mucha gradación de alcohol.

Me serví un par de tostadas y un vaso de café, sentía que lo necesitaría para aguantar todo el día. Le unté la primera cosa que vi, ni tan siquiera sabía qué era. De todos modos daba igual, estaba bueno. Probé un par de cosas más, prácticamente me llené el estómago. Esto me traería problemas, pero no me importaba.

Me senté en el sofá y me puse a leer uno de los libros que cogí de la biblioteca. Era un libro de historia de Panem, tenía bastantes fotos y elogiaba a los dos presidentes que hasta ahora hemos tenido. Menuda parafernalia.

Escuché abrirse la puerta y vi que era Amber. Ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Llevaba un vestido corto color arena, con una camiseta de manga corta debajo. El cabello suelto y liso.

Apenas cruzamos palabras, y llegaron Nemesia con su característico buen humor y por último llegó Johanna. Las tres charlaban más o menos entre sí, la verdad no estuve muy atento a lo que se decían.

Me entretenía mirando por la ventana. Había praderas y lagos, bosques y naturaleza animal. Lo que veía me recordaba a casa, de una manera que casi dolía. Me rasqué la cabeza, de manera nerviosa. Me cogí un mechón de pelo, y me entretuve con él.

Un rato después, estábamos viendo varias cintas de Juegos anteriores. Johanna daba de vez en cuando algunas nociones, tales como las alianzas, los profesionales, cómo ganar patrocinadores, tácticas para la supervivencia… nada demasiado volátil, pero tampoco algo concreto. Todos los años creaban una Arena diferente, así que de nada servía centrarse en un certamen en particular.

Me marché a mi vagón. Le pedí al avox que me acompañaba que jugase conmigo una partida de ajedrez, tenía aspecto de saber jugar. Encontré el juego después de un registro exhaustivo la noche anterior, me fascinó que tuvieran juegos como éste.

El chico parecía feliz mientras jugaba; seguía serio, sí, pero al menos era tratado como un igual, y no como un simple criado. Perdí la primera partida, no estaba muy atento. Pero no me importaba. Al menos, conseguí que se olvidase de su condición de siervo del Capitolio durante un par de horas. Cuando la puerta se abrió, de forma casi abrupta, se asustó. Era Nemesia.

-¡Así que aquí estás! –exclamó con su voz chillona. Se acercó a nosotros, interponiéndose entre el otro chico y yo-. Oh, jugabas a esto –dijo con cierto desprecio-. ¿No sabes que estamos a punto de llegar al Capitolio? ¡Tienes que prepararte! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –me apremiaba.

-Sí, de acuerdo –asentí, y me levanté.

Miré atrás, y el avox ya había recogido las piezas y se encontraba de nuevo en el rincón. Me acerqué a él, con la libreta de Elena y un lápiz que encontré por ahí, y le pregunté su nombre. El chico aceptó lo que le daba y escribió "Marius" en letras mayúsculas.

-Si gano los Juegos, te sacaré de aquí –prometí.

Era una nueva promesa que se acumulaba a la de mi familia y a mí mismo. Pero no me importaba, todo se subrogaba a la misma: volver vivo, sobrevivir a los Juegos.

Nemesia me obligó a ducharme, decía que tenía que estar presentable. Que olía a alcohol y que eso no estaba bien visto. Que si no me duchaba parecería el torpe mentor del Distrito 12, que apestaba a alcohol siempre y que no se tenía en pie más de cinco minutos. Por una parte, le di la razón; pero por otra… ¿qué sabía ella acaso de sobrevivir en una Arena, de ver cómo año tras año los niños de su Distrito morían nada más empezar los Juegos?

Pasé de discutir, y me volví a meter en la ducha. De forma automática apreté varios botones, y a los diez minutos ya estaba listo de nuevo. Para esta ocasión, preferí vestirme de una forma más clásica, más seria. Una camisa de manga corta y sin cuello, de color negro; unos pantalones largos de mezclilla color arena y unos botines casi del color de mi cabello. Encontré una corbata curiosa, del mismo color que el pantalón, y también me la puse. Me peiné con los dedos, echando los largos mechones castaños hacia atrás, dejándolos un poco sueltos. Me sentí satisfecho con mi atuendo, y me reuní con las demás.

Todas esperaban en el vagón común; Nemesia estaba exaltada de emoción. Describirla sería un tanto imposible, así que lo dejaremos pasar. Amber… bueno, ella era aún una niña. Su vestido corto blanco le daba un toque de niña pequeña e inocente, una niña de papá. Y Johanna… bueno, muy ella. Llevaba un vestido corto fruncido que dejaba un hombro al aire, un fino cinturón de oro lo ceñía a la cintura. Me recordó a la época antigua, los que habitaban la antigua Roma y demás.

Cuando el tren se paró en la estación destinada a nuestro Distrito, nos esperaban una gran cantidad de gente allí. Gritaban nuestros nombres como si fuésemos verdaderas celebridades, me daban asco. Nos elogiaban y dentro de apenas tres semanas sólo uno quedaría con vida. Los demás caerían de nuevo en el olvido, esta vez para siempre.

Nemesia parecía muy agradecida con la atención, cómo se nota que no pisó la Arena. Amber estaba un poco cohibida, la cogí del brazo como un caballero y la obligué a caminar. Ella se extrañó, pero le sonreí de forma amistosa y el miedo escénico se le pasó pronto. No habíamos hablado mucho, pero… ella era mi compañera de Distrito, tendríamos que convivir durante un par de semanas, así que no podía hacerle el vacío durante tanto tiempo. Ni tan siquiera yo era capaz de estar tanto tiempo sin un mínimo de contacto humano.

Una vez libres de todo ese gentío, pude admirar la grandiosidad del Capitolio. Edificios enormes y muy cargados, una cantidad ingente de personas iban de aquí para allá, con sus extraños atuendos y su insoportable acento capitolino. Avenidas de piedra y madera, fuentes que adornaban los parques, los cruces. Estatuas con el símbolo del Capitolio y banderas indicando el certamen de los Juegos de ese año. A pesar de la frialdad que me producía, tenía que decir que era un lugar sumamente hermoso.

Varios agentes de la paz nos escoltaron hasta un edificio bastante alto, me supuse que ése sería donde viviríamos el tiempo que estaríamos aquí. Al entrar, vi una gran cantidad de gente, la mayoría niños. Supe entonces quienes eran: los niños tributos contra los cuales tendría que luchar para ganar.

Presté especial atención a los profesionales, no era muy difícil perderles de vista. Primero, por sus mentores, hombres y mujeres fornidos y eficaces, ágiles y que tenían un aspecto bastante aterrador. Los demás no tenían nada de especial, a excepción del niño mimado del Capitolio, Finnick Odair. Me sorprendí al ver que llevaba varias capas de ropa. Eso era nuevo. Y Haymitch Abernathy, que rebuscaba algo en su traje, muy posiblemente su petaca llena de licor.

Los tributos tampoco ofrecían nada nuevo. Especial cuidado con los de los Distritos 1 y 2; quizá los del 4 tuvieran un poco de suerte al tener a Finnick como mentor; y a lo mejor el chico del 11, parecía fuerte. Los demás no asustaban mucho.

Poco a poco el recibidor se fue vaciando, durante el rato que estuve allí, noté la mirada de Finnick sobre mí, siempre con su desparpajo de seductor. Me daba apuro moverme, no sabía por qué. Sentí un enorme alivio cuando acompañó a sus tributos al ascensor, y se marchó de allí. Sólo entonces pude relajarme.

Fuimos casi los últimos en subir a nuestra planta. Cuando llegamos, me maravillé con las cosas que encontré. Era como… mil veces mejor que vagón de tren; millones de veces mi casa. Espaciosa, con un mobiliario bastante casto en comparación con lo que vi del Capitolio y una decoración exquisita. No es que yo tuviera mucho gusto, pero me recordó a la habitación de Elena, que dentro de lo recatado y sencillo, era bastante hermoso. Sonreí como un idiota al pensar eso, la voz de Elena se formó en mi cabeza. Su risa, sus juegos conmigo desde que éramos niños de parvulario. Cómo me pintaba la cara con briznas de hierba y tierra mojada.

-¡Eh! –me chistó Johanna. Me miraba con cara pícara-. ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? Venga, disfruta un poco de esto –y me dispuse a salir al balcón; lo cierto era que las luces del Capitolio eran bastante atrayentes. Pero, un fuerte agarre me frenó-. Esta noche, iré a tu habitación. Tenemos que forjar un plan para coronarte vencedor, y ésa es la mejor hora. El resto del tiempo, actúa. Como si no nos conociéramos.

-Como si no hubiera trato –aclaré, y ella asintió. Me soltó, y mi brazo lo agradeció. Sí que tenía fuerza esa chica.

Me fui al balcón, Amber estaba allí. Disfrutaba de las luces como una niña pequeña. Al verme, se volvió hacia mí.

-¿A ti también te gustan? –preguntó.

-Sí… es algo único –respondí, maravillado por lo que veía-. En el Distrito no tenemos tal cantidad de luces, ni tan siquiera los ricos –mi comentario parece que le dolió un poco; ahora recordaba que ella provenía de los barrios pobres. De los que vivían al día y tenían un poco más de lo justo para comer, para el colegio, la ropa y de vez en cuando un pequeño capricho-. Oh… lo siento, perdona.

-No te preocupes, no importa –dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Había juzgado mal a esta chica. No era tan cabeza de chorlito como creía. Pero daba igual, no formaría alianzas con ella.

No, porque ya tenía varios en mente. Quizá el chico del 11, él atacando a bocajarro y yo en las distancias largas; o la chica del 3, parecía lista. Bueno, aún tenía tiempo de pensar. Nemesia nos llamó para que fuéramos a cenar y yo no me hice esperar. Volvía a tener el estómago vacío, sin embargo esta vez no me atiborré como en el desayuno. Los cuatro vimos un poco la televisión, y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Me gustaba mi cuarto. Tenía un gran armario, un baño enorme y una cama doble. Y una ventana. Con balcón. Con vistas a la luces. Joder… parecía un niño pequeño. Pero siempre me han llamado la atención las cosas grandes. Me desvestí y me puse un pantalón largo negro que encontré. Me tumbé en la cama, mirando al techo, y me quedé dormido. Estaba exhausto.

Poco duró mi sueño. O al menos eso sentí. En mitad de la noche, noté cómo alguien me zarandeaba. Me asusté y quise gritar, pero una mano ahogó el grito. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, y pude ver la silueta de mi mentora con su gesto de enfado. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara con agua fría y despejarme, y volví a la habitación. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Preparación y alianzas

Me puse una camiseta que encontré por ahí y encendí la lamparilla de la mesilla de noche. Me senté en medio de la cama, y la bruta que tenía por mentora me acompañó. Permanecimos un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

-¿No tenías otra forma más sutil de despertarme? –opté por decir, para al menos romper el hielo. Ella me miró con odio, culpándome por haberme dormido. ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana! ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a esas horas?

-Pues no. La verdad es que estuve tentada de tirarte de los pelos y arrancarte de entre las sábanas, como a las malas hierbas –dijo con bastante sorna y sarcasmo. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; no me fiaba un pelo de esta chica-. Y ya basta de cháchara, que yo también tengo sueño y quiero dormir –abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella me mandó callar-. Y no me quejo.

-Está bien –asentí. Hice un rápido barrido mental, con más o menos lo que necesitaría en la Arena: armas, aliados, patrocinadores… Suerte-. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Entonces Johanna comenzó a aclararme varios puntos sobre los Juegos, pequeños matices que supondrían la supervivencia o la derrota en el primer movimiento. Todo lo que tenía alistado en mi cabeza salió a flote, y le di mis primeras impresiones.

-Necesitaré aliados –como primer punto-. Los profesionales quedan descartados, ellos harán un grupo propio, como siempre. Ni de coña me aliaría con ellos, pueden atacarte a las primeras de cambio. Los del 4 pueden tener un poco de ventaja; tener a Finnick Odair como mentor quizá les ayude a ganar patrocinadores, hay que tenerlos en cuenta. La chica del 3 me llamó la atención, y el chico del 11. Ella parece inteligente y él posee fuerza bruta. Pueden servir –argumenté.

-Qué observador –me halagó, y yo me ruboricé un poco. Nunca se me dio bien el hecho de recibir buenas palabras-. Quizá podría… puedo ayudarte con los del 4. Piensa en la diferencia de nuestros distritos –analizaba, y yo escuchaba atento-, nuestro Distrito es prácticamente bosque, tierra firme, algo que ellos no están para nada acostumbrados. Y ellos se han criado en el agua, en el mar; ése es su elemento. Una alianza con ellos puede ser bastante beneficiosa.

Eso me puso a pensar. Lo cierto era que tenía razón. Nadie sabía mucho de lugares marítimos, era un privilegio de los pescadores, del Distrito 4. Otros Distritos tenían bosques, pero no los explotaban tanto como nosotros. Sería un gran intercambio, un beneficioso _quid pro quo._ Y tener a Finnick como mentor aliado…

-Está bien –asentí-. ¿Algo más?

-Tus habilidades. ¿Qué sabes hacer? –preguntó-, A parte de cortar madera, eso no cuenta.

-Pues… sé disparar –ella se asustó-. Flechas. Con un arco –aclaré-. Verás, mi padre me hizo un arco cuando yo era un crío, y varias dianas. Luego éstas se me quedaron pequeñas, y me aventuré con presas en movimiento. Y no es que sea muy bueno, pero al menos sé defenderme –me rasqué la cabeza. Ya que estábamos…-. Y hacer trampas, también. Muy rudimentarias, pero de vez en cuando alguna pieza cae.

-Perfecto –dijo ella. Miró el reloj, al instante yo también. Las 4:38 de la mañana-. Mañana es el desfile, así que no tendremos que apurar demasiado. Descansa, mañana te traeré noticias de patrocinadores y aliados.

-Está bien –asentí, y me metí en la cama de nuevo. Johanna se levantó y abrió la puerta para irse, un segundo antes de que abandonara mi habitación, la llamé-. Johanna –y ella respondió-. Buenas noches.

-Sí. Para ti también –y me quedé solo.

No tardé mucho en dormirme, de todas maneras descansé poco. Acabé teniendo una pesadilla. Me encontraba en un lugar extraño, muy frío e irreal. Llevaba una espada corta en una mano y un hacha me colgaba del cinto. Corría por un pasillo mal iluminado, oía a alguien gritar. Era una chica. Y… y me era familiar. Muy familiar.

Me partía el alma oír esos gritos de terror, de dolor. Entonces caí en cuenta. Elena. Era su voz, ella gritaba. Un profundo golpe interno me sacudió, y caí al suelo. Una puerta lateral se abrió: dos agentes de la paz cogían de los brazos a Elena, y la arrastraban por el pasillo. Ella llevaba una simple bata, descalza y muy desmejorada.

-¡Davo, Davo! –gritaba, intentando, en vano, zafarse de su prisión. Yo me levanté, pero algo me dio un golpe en la cabeza y volví a caer-. ¡Davo!

En el suelo, vi unos zapatos negros que pasaban a mi lado. Se pararon justo enfrente de mí, al lado de Elena. Me incorporé lentamente, me dolía la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, señor Wright –era la voz de Snow, el mismísimo presidente se dirigía a mi. Como acostumbraba, llevaba una rosa blanca en el bolsillo. Un olor a sangre podrida me llegó a la nariz-. ¿Se divierte?

-Me divertiría más si usted estuviera muerto, presidente –susurré, lo que el dolor me dejaba hablar. Me costaba.

-Oh, vaya, un pequeño héroe –vi cómo uno de los agentes de la paz le entregaba su arma, Snow la acariciaba y me miraba de soslayo-. Dicen que todo héroe lo es porque ha visto la muerte con sus propios ojos. ¿Tú la has visto, Davo? –el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre, justo en el momento en que la amartillaba y acercaba el cañón a la sien de Elena, me heló la sangre.

-¡No! –grité, pero ya era tarde. Snow apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó la sien de Elena, dejándola inerte al instante-. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡La has matado, hijo de puta!

-Ahora puedes considerarte un héroe –el cañón entonces me apuntaba a mí.

Lo último que vi, antes de que todo se tornase negro, fue la bala dirigiéndose a mí.

_"¡No! ¡NO! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡La has matado, hijo de puta!"_, con esas palabras me desperté. Estaba bañado en sudor, el corazón me latía fuerte contra el pecho. Los rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas y los atenuaba. Me pasé una mano por la cabeza, y luego me tumbé, mirando el techo. Lentamente el ritmo cardiaco fue menguando.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones de lino azul oscuro, y los botines que me puse ayer. No me preocupé por peinarme, ya se ocuparía mi estilista y su equipo.

Hoy era el día del desfile. Hoy dejaríamos de ser nosotros mismos, y nos convertiríamos en productos del Capitolio, nos expondrían y nos compraría el mejor postor. A más compradores, más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Bajé a desayunar, no tenía mucha hambre. Todavía tenía recuerdos de la pesadilla, era algo muy real, no lograba sacármela de la cabeza. Todas estaban allí cuando bajé. Me saludaron y desayuné en silencio. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Amber, que estaba sentada frente a mí, me preguntó.

-He tenido una pesadilla –respondí escuetamente. Debí de responder de forma brusca y fría, pues la chica se asustó-. Lo… siento, perdóname. No quería hablarte así.

-Tranquilo, no debí entrometerme –se disculpó ella, y me sonrió de forma inocente.

Nemesia nos apuraba, eran las 9:30 y a las diez debíamos reunirnos con nuestros estilistas. Tenía preguntas en mi fuero interno. ¿Para qué tanta preparación, tanta parafernalia? Los tributos del 7 siempre vestíamos igual: árboles. Era lo que teníamos, madera y papel, nada más.

Bajamos hasta una sala, allí nos esperaban dos hombres, un estilista para cada uno. El más joven se acercó a mí, se presentó como Martin Carter, él sería mi estilista. Apenas superaría la veintena; era alto y un poco musculoso, de rostro anguloso y duro. Era castaño bronce, cabello liso y largo, y lo llevaba de forma desordenada. Una cuidada barba de cinco días le daba un aspecto un poco mayor. Vestía una camisa con un gran escote, de color aguamarina, y unos pantalones finos de color negro, igual que sus botas. El otro, de aspecto un poco más mayor, se llamaba Jon Smithty, y se ocuparía de Amber.

Gran parte de la mañana se ocuparon de arreglarme. Me bañaron, con sus jabones y sus aceites extraños y olorosos; me recortaron las greñas que llevaba, dejándome el cabello aún largo, pero ofreciendo una imagen más aceptable y cuidada; me depilaron (¿de verdad no hay otra manera de quitar el vello corporal?) y quisieron afeitarme, pero ahí me negué. Tenía una pelusilla de varios días, no quería desprenderme de ella. Con reticencias, aceptaron. Simplemente me la recortaron, y al verme en el espejo, me gustó cómo quedó.

Una vez acabaron de prepararme, me llevaron a otra sala, donde había varios trajes y me hicieron probármelos. Algunos me daban vergüenza ajena. Por ejemplo, uno de los trajes consistía en un simple… eh… cómo decirlo… pantalón corto, muy corto, que apenas tapaba lo suficiente. Cuando me vi al espejo, me ruboricé hasta mis topes máximos y me negué a ponérmelo.

-¿No tienes algo más… clásico, menos exhibicionista? –pregunté, después de probarme unas siete u ocho mudas.

Martin dudó, rebuscó entre los trajes y finalmente dio con algo que, aunque aún me parecía demasiado exhibicionista, al menos era el más austero.

-Este quizá… quizá sirva –dijo entregándome el traje. Tenía un gesto entre divertido y avergonzado, como si no supiera qué decir-. No quería que mi tributo fuese un simple árbol, así que estuve buscando por ahí y di con estas ideas.

Me tuve que contentar con llevar un pantalón de mezclilla color mostaza, de talle bajo y muy ajustado, con un cinturón donde se veía el símbolo de mi distrito. Unas botas de leñador que llevaba casi sin abrochar, un poco más y perdía los zapatos mientras caminaba. Una especie de gorra… ¿gatsby, quizás? un poco más oscura que el pantalón, y un collar con varias cadenas, con motivos de arbolitos y cosas típicas de mi Distrito.

-Bueno, no está mal –asentí, todavía me daba vergüenza, pero al pobre chico tampoco parecía gustarle mucho-. Me aprieta que no veas –bromeé, y ambos nos reímos.

-Anda, venga –dijo un rato después Martin-. Nos lleguemos tarde al desfile. Ah, por cierto –me dio un hacha de un material sintético-. Parece real, pero no lo es. En conmemoración a que el año pasado la Vencedora pertenecía al 7.

Oh, genial. A lo mejor no moría en la Arena, me mataba la propia Johanna con sus propias manos, con su hacha de verdad. La acepté, temeroso, y salimos al hangar donde se reunían los tributos antes de salir a saludar al presidente.

Llegamos al hangar, y tuvimos que esperar. Miraba a los tributos de los demás Distritos, había trajes que llamaban la atención, y no precisamente por su calidad. Parecían simples disfraces, y además mal hechos. Me entretuve jugando con el hacha, hasta que vi que alguien me la quitaba de las manos.

-¿Te diviertes? –ironizó Johanna con voz espesa. Parecía como si se guardase una carcajada, y a la vez un enfado enorme. Dos caras totalmente opuestas, como siempre.

Con ella venían Amber y Jon. Ella llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, entallado hasta la cintura, entonces se volvía una especie de tul con muchas capas; y unos zapatos descubiertos con un tacón no demasiado pronunciado. Ahora teníamos la misma altura.

-Tributos a los carros, tributos a los carros –anunció una voz metálica.

La obedecimos y nos subimos a la cuadriga. Lentamente, veíamos a los demás tributos que hacían el mismo camino que nosotros; los caballos, sin que nadie se lo ordenase, sabían perfectamente el camino y la posición que debían tomar. A ambos lados oír el griterío de los habitantes del Capitolio; a lo lejos, al fondo, un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, y una espesa blanca como la nieve, se levanta.

Comienzan el juego particular de Snow, y nosotros somos simples piezas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: De entrenamientos y otros menesteres

Al día siguiente nos despertaron temprano, antes de las ocho, y nos hicieron bajar al sótano. Nos llamaron de dos en dos, y al final, cuando estuvimos los 24, llegaron los monitores. Eran un total de cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Nos explicaron cómo serían las próximas dos semanas; trece días de entrenamiento, divididos en dos fases. La primera semana, sería de entrenamiento colectivo, nos enseñarían técnicas de lucha, de supervivencia, de trabajo en equipo. La segunda, nos dividirían y ellos sólo actuarían en caso de pelea o desobediencia, seríamos nosotros quienes nos entrenaríamos por nuestra cuenta, perfeccionando nuestros puntos fuertes. Y el último día, era la evaluación individual.

Nos hicieron colocarnos en filas de a dos, chicos por un lado y chicas por otro. Así, empezaron con los primeros ejercicios. Siempre era el mismo ritual: ellos enseñaban, nosotros imitábamos. Nos enseñaron a trepar árboles, cuerdas y paredes; a atravesar vacíos sólo agarrados a una cuerda; a hacer fuego con piedras o con sólo madera; a pescar, cazar y recolectar fruta no venenosa. A manejar espadas, lanzas, arcos y hachas, escudos y armaduras. Peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cada día terminaba exhausto, aunque estuviera hambriento y sería capaz de comerme un caballo, lo único que quería era dormir. Y luego, a las tres de la mañana, Johanna seguía visitándome y continuábamos con el plan de ganar los Juegos.

Había conseguido una alianza con los chicos del 4 y el chico del 11. La chica del 3, que en un principio me pareció ventajosa, era demasiado inútil en el campo físico, así que la descarté. Su lugar lo ocupó Amber, que parecía diestra en el manejo de las armas, y no era tan hueca como creía.

Todo eso se resolvió en los primeros días. Los demás, simplemente por costumbre, seguíamos quedando a altas horas de la noche y charlábamos, como viejos amigos, como si no existieran los Juegos y no fuésemos mentora y tributo. No estábamos en el Capitolio, sino en medio de alguna parte del Distrito 7.

-¿Y qué te gusta, exactamente?

-Me gusta tallar. Coger un taco de madera y volver real ese dibujo que Elena hizo. Y después venderlo, claro. Tengo un cobertizo donde guardo todas mis cosas. Me gusta perderme allí, allí se me pasan las horas y es como si sólo fueran segundos –expliqué. La vida de niño rico era lo que tenía, trabajabas, sí, pero tenías pequeños grandes lujos como el trabajar menos horas y tener más días libres-. ¿Y a ti? Llevamos días charlando y todavía no has dicho nada. Creo… creo que ya va siendo hora.

Eso último lo dije con cierto miedo. Esas horas eran las únicas en las que Johanna dejaba ver un mínimo de sentimiento. Reía, lloraba y mostraba curiosidad. También se enfadaba, pero era un enfado distinto al cabreo que solía rodearla. Era un enfado adorable.

-Me gustaba vivir en el 7. Ahora lo odio.

-Puedo… ¿Puedo saber por qué? –pregunté susurrando.

-Es muy tarde –miró el reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana-. Te lo contaré mañana, es una historia muy larga… y necesitas descansar –entonces me besó la frente, un gesto demasiado cariñoso para alguien como ella.

El resto de la noche no dormí, o dormí muy poco. Cada poco tiempo me despertaba e intentaba volver a dormir, pero me era imposible. Finalmente, poco después de las siete, me rendí y fui a ducharme.

Esa mañana desayuné solo, y bajé pronto al sótano. Empezábamos la segunda semana de entrenamientos, seis días en los que perfeccionaríamos nuestros puntos fuertes. Al llegar vi a Seneca Crane, el Vigilante Jefe, mirándome. Bebía un líquido verdoso en una copa con un glaseado en el borde. ¿Las ocho de la mañana, y ya le daba a la botella? Qué vida tan triste. Varios Vigilantes también estaban allí, charlaban de sus cosas y se divertían.

Como estaba solo, tenía una pequeña ventaja. Captaría su atención, antes que los profesionales. Me fui a la estación de tiro, cogí una decena de cuchillos y los lancé contra el primer enemigo que venía hacia mí. Las imágenes eran rápidas, más que en los entrenamientos, pero al menos logré que no me mataran. Acabé con siete de los diez muñecos, uno huyó y los dos restantes me atacaron. Resulté herido en un brazo y en el pecho.

Miré de reojo a los Vigilantes tras el ejercicio, Seneca Crane tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro capitolino.

Cuando empiezan a llegar los demás chicos, yo ya he pasado por casi todos los stands. Ya sé cuáles son mis puntos fuertes, no me hace demasiada falta perfeccionarlos. Paso el resto del día charlando sobre posibles Arenas y estrategias con Amber y los demás aliados. Jude, el chico del 4; castaño, de aspecto fuerte y ágil. Cabello castaño corto y ojos castaño claro. Es muy rápido haciendo redes y las lanza con gran acierto. Beth, su compañera de distrito; de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate. Es capaz de pescar incluso con sus propias manos, además de mostrar una gran rapidez cuando algún peligro acecha. Maneja los cuchillos casi con la misma habilidad que un profesional. Y Tom, el chico del 11. Alto y musculoso, de cabello rizado corto y con la fuerza de un rinoceronte.

Cuando paramos a descansar, miré a la mesa que teníamos a nuestro lado; la ocupaban los profesionales. Jeremiah y Alice, del Distrito 1; John y Lavinia, del 2. Hablaban con superioridad sobre todos nosotros, de lo insignificantes que éramos. Reían a raíz de un chiste malo de Jeremiah, parecía que él sería el líder. Un poco flacucho, pero era bastante rápido. Lo había visto lanzar cuchillos y luchar contra los monitores. Apenas cometía errores, sería un hueso duro de roer.

Al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día, recordé que Johanna me debía una historia larga. Por suerte, no estaba tan cansado como las noches anteriores.

Como venía siendo habitual, a las 3 de la mañana una mano me recorría la espalda y me zarandeaba. Yo abría los ojos y me incorporaba con pesar. Me revolvía el pelo y la charla daba comienzo. Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. No eran cosas ajenas a nosotros, como la Arena o las estrategias a seguir; no era yo el que centraba la charla. Esa noche le tocaba a ella, y podía notarse que no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de sí. Muy poco se sabía de la vigente Vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, un hecho bastante extraño pues una vez conseguías el beneplácito del Capitolio, tu vida era de todo menos privada. ¿Qué le hicieron a esta pobre chica?

-Si… si no quieres hablar de ello… no lo hagas. Prefiero no saberlo –dije, jugueteando con mis dedos. Hacía un rato que me había despertado, y aún no había dicho nada. Estaba como ausente.

-No, es mejor así –tragó saliva, se pasó las manos por la cara y luego apartó la mirada. Miraba al balcón, a las luces bonitas del Capitolio.

-¿Quieres salir? –la invité. Ella asintió.

Cogí un par de mantas y la seguí. Johanna se respaldó en la pared que daba al balcón del salón; y yo lo hice en la opuesta. Durante un rato más, se hizo silencio, simplemente se abrazaba a la manta y miraba el lumínico fondo que teníamos a nuestros pies.

-Cuando te proclaman Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, lo único en lo que piensas es que vivirás en paz el resto de tu vida –comenzó, con voz triste e ida-. Que no pasarás apuros, el Capitolio te dará todo lo que necesitases y más. Crees eso, y te sientes completamente feliz –entonces suspiró y dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa-. Pero no. Ahora eres propiedad del Capitolio, de Snow. Te subes a un tren del que jamás podrás bajarte. Y si lo haces, o simplemente lo intentas… mueres.

Su voz sonaba metalizada, como si llevase años sin hablar. Y entrecortada; no dejaba verlo pero en sus ojos se aguaron y ella hacía todo lo posible por no llorar. Se rascó la cabeza y durante un rato ninguno habló, simplemente nos perdimos en nuestro mundo.

-Pero tú sigues aquí –susurré, cuando creí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo.

-¿Sabes a qué se dedica Finnick en el Capitolio? –preguntó. No admitía respuestas sencillas, a pesar de que todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Es el… niño consentido del Capitolio –respondí, no demasiado seguro-. Todo el mundo suspira por él.

-Es un juguete de Snow –aclaró ella, seria como jamás la había visto-. Y yo también, pero me negué.

Entonces lo comprendí todo. El aire de chuleo que rodea al carismático Finnick Odair no es algo de lo que regodearse. Ahora que me fijaba, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero era fría, calculadora. Como si hubiera ensayado durante meses para perfeccionarla y hacerla creíble.

-Me negué, y Snow no dijo nada –continuó-. Y durante las dos semanas de la Gira de la Victoria, le creí. Me dejó llevarme a mi familia conmigo. La noche que pasé en el Capitolio, la última parada de la Gira… -y su voz se quebró, y dejó salir las lágrimas que durante toda la noche, toda la cosecha, todo el año había estado guardándose. Rápidamente me levanté y me arrodillé a su lado. La abracé y ella me correspondió, y lloró en mi hombro. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo supe que ella se había quedado dormida y yo estaba entumecido. La alcé en brazos y la recosté en mi cama, yo me fui a dormir al sofá, mucho más incómodo, pero todavía soportable.

Cuando me desperté, Johanna aún seguía en la cama. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Parecía tan indefensa así… no quedaba nada de la chica bizarra, cabezota y distante que era de día. Por una parte me alegraba, pero por otra… me dolía. Tener que soportar los caprichos de Snow, incluso después de quedarse sola en este mundo. Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla, apartando el pelo y colocándolo tras la oreja.

Al instante tuve una fuerte mano agarrándome la muñeca, lastimándola. Gemí de dolor y entonces ella se despertó.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó, estaba desorientada. Con un brusco movimiento me soltó la muñeca-. ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó, y me cogió el brazo, haciendo un masaje sobre la muñeca dolorida-. Lo siento, de verdad…

-Shh, no te preocupes. Supongo que te traje malos recuerdos.

Estuvimos un rato así, ensimismados. Para entonces ya no me dolía la muñeca. Amanecía.

-Hay algo que no te he contado –Johanna me miró, en silencio-. Te he hablado de mi madre, de mi hermana, de Elena y los demás; de mi tío y su familia; de mi vida en el Distrito. Pero todavía guardo algo más.

-¿Y qué es?

-Mi padre –respondí, y luego dudé-. Mi padre y mi hermano. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque el Capitolio destrozó a mi familia. Yo… yo tenía un hermano, se llamaba Raoul. A Raoul le gustaba ir al bosque a pensar, decía que le daba suficiente espacio y silencio, y que le inspiraba. Siempre volvía a primera hora de la tarde –y entonces empecé a decaer. Hacía tanto que no recordaba en voz alta a mi hermano, que creí que ya lo había superado. Craso error-. Una tarde, no lo hizo. Fui al bosque… y me lo encontré ahí tumbado, inconsciente y lleno de ronchas. Eran picaduras de rastrevíspulas.

»Lo cogí en brazos y me lo llevé al hospital del Distrito. Lo atendieron rápido, a mi me sacaron de la sala. Vinieron mis padres y mis tíos, y me preguntaron, pero yo estaba ausente. Mi padre me gritó, mi madre lloraba. Entonces salió el médico.

_-Su hijo está estable, pero tal cantidad de veneno no es muy buena señal, señor Wright _–oí decir. Mi padre se puso furioso, tiró varias sillas y mesas, y le gritó al doctor-._ Tranquilícese, hay una posibilidad de salvarle._

_-Dígame cómo. ¡DÍGAME CÓMO!_ –vociferó.

_-Tiene que llevarlo al Capitolio. Allí tienen médicos más especializados que nosotros, fármacos más desarrollados. Es algo que escapa de nuestras competencias. _

Mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo, pero el Capitolio no respondió. Una semana después, Raoul murió. Yo tenía 12 años entonces. Él tenía 7. Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Mi padre se volvió frío y ausente, lo único que quería era matar a Snow con sus propias manos. Pero él sabía que solo jamás lo conseguiría, así que buscó ayuda, y la encontró. Fingió su propia muerte para huir a otro lugar, a otro Distrito… decía que el 13 existía, que lo que decían las propos del Capitolio era falso. Y una tarde, hizo explotar una fábrica con él dentro. Y _murió._

Mi madre quedó destrozada. Mi hermanita casi muere. Cuando él se fue yo tenía 14 años. Tuve la suerte de ser un niño rico, si no, posiblemente hubiera muerto de agotamiento y de hambre. Mi madre decía que no me presentase jamás voluntario en la Cosecha, que para acabar con el Capitolio no podía hacerlo desde allí. Y ahora salí elegido para este año.

He hecho… promesas. La promesa de volver a casa. No me importa lo que pueda pasarme; si tengo que volverme un juguete de Snow para proteger a mi familia… lo haré. Yo no quiero ser un cobarde como mi padre. Si muero… que sea luchando, y que sea yo mismo, no alguien cobarde como mi padre o… o algo peor«

Las lágrimas del principio se me volvieron palabras de odio puro. A mi padre, a Snow, al Capitolio, a Panem. Nadie se salvaba de mis críticas, de mi odio, de mis ganas de venganza. Me sentía las manos húmedas, un olor extraño me llegaba a la nariz.

Cuando volví en mí, me miré las manos, las tenía llenas de sangre. Había apretado tanto los puños que me había herido y sangraba. Extrañamente no me dolía. Me reconfortaba. ¿Me había vuelto masoquista? Tal vez, pero era un masoquismo placentero.

Me limpié la sangre en las sábanas, poco me importaba. Dentro de tres días no volvería a pisar esa habitación jamás.

Me fui a duchar, y a curarme. Desde el baño oí la puerta abrirse, los pasos nerviosos me chivaron quién era su dueña. Nemesia dio un grito que me reventó los tímpanos. Me reí por dentro, seguramente estaría pensando mal.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?! –gritó, y recorrió toda la habitación-. ¡¿Y esa sangre?! ¡Me desmayo!

Me reía, y Johanna también. Terminó de ponerme las vendas en las manos, e hizo un gesto para que me callara.

-¿Le damos un susto? –sugirió.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: La prueba

Hoy no teníamos entrenamiento, en su lugar tocaba la evaluación individual. La mañana fue la habitual de siempre: me despertaba, me vestía, desayunaba y bajaba al sótano. Pero hoy nos confinaron en una sala aparte, con asientos de piedra. Había tres filas con doce asientos en el centro; y a ambos lados, tres filas (cada una coincidía con una fila del centro) consecutivas. Así, a mi lado estaban los del Distrito 8; enfrente, en el centro, los profesionales; y enfrente, en el otro asiento pegado a la pared, los chicos del 10.

Empezaron a llamarnos, Jeremiah fue el primero.

La prueba duraba un máximo de diez minutos. En ese tiempo, debíamos hacer gala de nuestras habilidades, e impresionar a los Vigilantes porque, después de 3 días, harían públicas las valoraciones con las que nos puntuaron.

La sala ya estaba medio vacía cuando me llamaron. Amber me dio un apretón de manos y me deseó suerte. Le sonreí y me levanté.

Atravesé un escueto pasillo acompañado de dos agentes de la paz. Una verja metálica ascendió lentamente, y me encontré en la sala de entrenamientos. La tenía todo para mí, cualquier arma, muñeco u objeto que necesitase. Mientras me acercaba, conté los Vigilantes. Eran 12, más Seneca Crane. Uhm, interesante. Charlaban de cosas sin fundamento, carraspeé fuerte y me miraron.

-Davo Wright, Distrito 7 –saludé.

-Oh, madera y papel –oí comentar, pero no volví la cabeza-. A ver qué barbaridad comete este chico. He oído decir que los habitantes del 7 son unos salvajes.

Sonreí, por dentro y por fuera. Así que nos tomaban por unos salvajes, ¿eh? Pues bien, si quieren salvajismo, lo tendrán.

Miré a mi alrededor, y encontré justo lo que nos caracterizaba. Madera. Con una de las hachas, corté un trozo del árbol, y con un cuchillo de caza, empecé a tallar. Era un árbol falso, así que fue mucho más fácil de tallar que uno real. Me mantuve todo el tiempo de espaldas a ellos, escondiendo mi obra de arte. Todo el tiempo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, pero concentrado en lo que hacía. Contaba el tiempo que me quedaba, y cuando apenas me quedaba un minuto, volví a llamar su atención. Cogí un trozo de madera empapado en savia, le prendí fuego y se lo lancé a los Vigilantes. Al instante, se fijaron en mí.

Entonces me levanté, dejándoles ver el enorme taco de madera… tallado. Era una representación del Capitolio, a escala, de todo lo que se veía desde mi balcón. Algunos se maravillaron, uno soltó unas palabras de asombro. Ésa era la parte artística. Ahora venía la salvaje. Con el mismo método que utilicé para quemar el trozo de madera que les lancé, empapé la talla con savia y le prendí fuego.

Me miraron con miedo y escepticismo. Uno de los Vigilantes incluso se desmayó. Sonreí, hice una pequeña reverencia y me marché.

Me hicieron salir por la puerta trasera, de nuevo me escoltaron hasta el piso donde estaban los ascensores. Hasta que no me vieron coger uno y subir hasta mi planta, no me dejaron en paz. Me sentía agotado. Estaba harto, y ansioso. Tenía ganas de que todo esto acabase, quería ir a la Arena de una maldita vez y empezar con la acción de verdad. Y que todo acabara. Pero a la vez tenía miedo. ¿Y si el plan no funcionaba? ¿Y si moría en la Arena? Había hecho tantas promesas… era más el dolor de incumplir mi palabra que la de morir. Al fin y al cabo… ¿es que acaso duele morir? Te atravesarían con un cuchillo, una lanza, una flecha o un hacha. Podrías morir quemado… o congelado. De un golpe de calor, de deshidratación. Septicemia. Veneno. Falta de aire. Destrozado por unos mutos. Había tantas formas de morir, que no pensaba en ello.

Cuando llegué a mi planta, lo primero que vi fue el cuerpecillo menudo y extravagante de Nemesia abrazándome. Me hacía decenas de preguntas, pero con su voz chillona, que además estaba entre emocionada y preocupada, me costaba entender. Martin y Johanna consiguieron quitármela de encima, y tranquilizarla.

Me fui al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco después de pasarme hora y media esperando mi turno, inquieto en un incómodo banco esperando para mi evaluación. Johanna me acompañó, trayéndome una manzana verde de regalo. Se sentó enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –me preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero una sonrisilla adornaba su rostro.

-He quemado el Capitolio –respondí, antes de darle un bocado a la manzana. Estaba muy ácida. Genial, mis favoritas-. No sabía qué hacer… hasta que oí un comentario. Entonces corté un árbol de mentira que tienen por ahí, y tallé el Capitolio.

-Pero lo malo de nuestro Distrito es que ya han visto a 12 tributos mostrar sus habilidades… ¿cómo les llamaste la atención?

-Recogí la savia, y como es un buen combustible, la incendié. Con un trozo de madera que me sobró, le prendí fuego y se lo lancé para que mirasen. Y lo hicieron –y ambos empezamos a reír. Di un par de mordiscos más, y continué-. Había algunos que se maravillaron por mi talla, diría que hasta les gustó.

-Pero entonces rociaste la savia y le prendiste fuego –adivinó ella, con aire triunfal. Asentí-. Chico… eres un fenómeno. Te felicito. Los habrás dejado impresionados con tu desparpajo. A lo mejor te ponen otro mote y todo… -comentó.

-¿Otro mote? ¿Es que acaso ya tengo uno?

Ella asintió, mirándome con cara divertida. Intentó parecer seria, pero poco a poco la mueca de una sonrisa, y luego una hilera de dientecillos blancos dieron paso a una carcajada que resonó en casi toda la planta. La miraba con gesto serio, impaciente y a la vez temeroso, cualquier cosa podría nacer de las mentes huecas de los capitolinos.

-Te llaman el leñador –respondió después de un rato, aún sufriendo espasmos de su carcajada-. El leñador del 7. Tienes a muchas… chicas loquitas por ti… y tu… hacha.

Vale, lo comprendí. Me puse rojo como un tomate y agaché la cabeza entre los brazos. Sentí mucha vergüenza, y aparté la mirada. Recordé entonces el anterior modelito que me propuso Martin. Si hubiera llevado ese…

Por suerte, la puerta se abrió, y apareció una asustada Amber. Parecía ida, como cuando eres niño y te ponen una inyección, que no sabes donde meterte. Nemesia la recibió igual que a mí, claro que ella fue un poco menos efusiva, el rostro de Amber la hizo frenarse un poco.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –oí preguntar a lo lejos.

Me ausenté de todo lo relacionado con Amber. Quería tener el menor trato posible con ella. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba, ¿para qué formar lazos familiares si después tendré que matarla? Estos tres días serían una pequeña tortura, al menos, el tiempo que estuviese en esa planta.

El día siguiente no salí en todo el día de mi habitación. Nemesia se pasó horas llamando a la puerta, hasta que se cansó. Me pasé toda la mañana tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo, fingiendo ser una serpiente, saltando como un niño pequeño. Cualquier cosa para distraerme. Comía cuando tenía hambre, dormía cuando tenía sueño. Al final de la tarde, hastiado ya de todo, saqué de debajo del colchón el cuaderno de dibujos de Elena.

Había visto ya miles de veces estos dibujos. Conocía cada trazo, cada claro y cada sombreado de memoria. Los retratos, los paisajes, los animales, los bodegones. Todo. Y aún así, me seguía sorprendiendo cada vez que posaba mi vista en ellos.

Nadie, excepto yo, había visto sus trabajos. Y quería que así fuese siéndolo. Así que conseguí una pluma y en la primera hoja que vi en blanco le escribí. Decía así.

_"Cuando esto llegue a tus manos, posiblemente yo ya esté muerto. Pero quiero que sepas, que aunque sólo compartimos un beso, mi corazón es tuyo para siempre. Pero no me pertenece, sólo lo que sientes por mí."_

Un escrito escueto y corto, sí, pero nunca fui muy bueno con las palabras. Me volví a tirar en la cama, y supuse que me quedé dormido, porque la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, estaba tapado. Apenas amanecía, me duché y fui a desayunar. Las chicas parecían asombradas por mi cambio de actitud, aún así no dijeron nada. A las doce, anunciarían las valoraciones de las pruebas individuales.

Empezaron con el Distrito 1; Jeremiah obtuvo un 10 y Alice un 9. Sus aliados, John y Lavinia, un 8 y un 10, respectivamente. Como siempre, serían un hueso duro de roer. Presté más o menos atención a los demás tributos, especialmente a Jude, con un 7, y Beth, con un 8. Poco después, nos tocaba a nosotros.

-Davo Wright, del Distrito 7, ha obtenido una puntuación de… -Caesar Flickermann guardó silencio durante unos segundos, típico en él, para crear tensión-… 10.

Sonreí, satisfecho, y Johanna y Martin me abrazaron y me felicitaron. Nemesia era un caso aparte. Amber me sonrió.

-Amber Morrison, del Distrito 7, ha obtenido una puntuación de… 8 –y los abrazos y gestos se repitieron, ahora tocaba prepararse.

Esa noche era la presentación en público, iríamos al plató de la televisión capitolina, y Caesar Flickermann nos entrevistaría. Sería nuestro primer, y para 23 de nosotros, último encuentro con nuestros "seguidores".

Volví a sufrir el suplicio de la preparación a manos de Martin y su equipo. Baño aromático, pelado, recorte, depilación y cremas. Al menos, esta vez el traje no era tan minúsculo, y mucho más elegante.

Martin me eligió un traje azul marino, de manga larga y de un tejido bastante ligero y cómodo. Debajo llevaba un chaleco de cuello vuelto, gris ceniza, y unos zapatos negros. Me abrochó la chaqueta, un par de botones casi en el costado. Me revolvió el cabello, peinándolo de forma casual pero conservando su corte clásico.

-Ahora sí –dijo orgulloso-. Mírate al espejo.

Y tenía razón. Esto no tenía comparación con el ridículo del desfile. Me gustaba este traje, esta pose. Sonreí, y a través del reflejo, vi la felicidad de Martin.

-Gracias, de verdad –le agradecí-. Éste es tu verdadero tú, no el disfraz de aquella vez. Lo sé.

-Oh, no seas tan halagador –me riñó levemente-. Vamos, que ya casi te toca.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: Tributos

Amber estaba sentada en un silloncito rojo claro junto a Caesar. Ese año, el presentador había elegido el naranja chillón como su color favorito. El traje le hacía parecer una de esas cosas metálicas que encontraba de pequeño en el bosque, _bombona_… o algo así. Sí, era idéntico. Porque llevaba una camisa negra y el traje era de un tono casi idéntico al de su cabello. Al menos, tenía buen humor.

Cuando acabó, subí la pequeña escalera para llegar al plató. Dijeron mi nombre, y la gente lo coreó. Un operador de cámara me dio el visto bueno y salí a escena.

-¡Y aquí lo tenemos, amigos! ¡El leñador favorito de Panem! –dijo, dándome la mano y ofreciéndome asiento-. Y dime, querido, ¿qué tal por el Capitolio? Me han dicho que te gustan mucho sus luces…

-Pues sí, Caesar, así es –le di la razón. Mejor hablar de temas amables que del odio que realmente les profesaba-. Lo primero que hice al llegar al centro de entrenamiento fue correr al balcón y decir… ¡hala, qué espectáculo tan bonito! –la gente reía a mi ocurrencia, qué inocentes eran. Malditos bastardos-. En el 7 no tenemos tanta capacidad.

-Oh, el 7. ¿Qué haríamos sin su madera?

-Yo puedo regalárosla –comenté. Vi un camino abierto para charlar de mi estúpido mote capitolino-. Ya sabes… -y le guiñé un ojo a una chica del público, haciendo gestos con Caesar que comprendió al instante-… soy el leñador del 7.

-¡Como olvidarme! Fue un atuendo muy… llamativo –la gente lo siguió. Durante unos segundos, los miré. Todos ahí, con sus estúpidos atuendos, ávidos de sangre inocente. Caesar calmó un poco los ánimos. Posiblemente tocaba tema amoroso-. Llamativa fue también tu despedida de tu Distrito. ¿Dejas algo atrás?

-Bueno… sí, un poco –y explayaría mi pena, pero sin decir nada en concreto-. Tengo allí a gente, los del 7 no somos tan animales como nos dicen. Y si… si gano, me gustaría compartirlo con alguien muy especial para mí.

Vi las caras de expectación de la gente, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Quién es aquella persona tan especial para el leñador del 7? Deseaban saberlo, pero yo no les daría la satisfacción. Diría una mentira, una de las gordas.

-¿A quién, Davo?

-A mi padre –respondí, y me puse triste-. Quiero demostrarle que su hijo es fuerte, que esté orgulloso de mí.

-Esperemos que sí, Davo –me animó Caesar. Posó su mano en mi hombro, brindándome su apoyo, pero al poco tiempo la retiró. Se levantó, y yo le imité-. ¡Y hasta aquí, amigos! ¡Dad una fuerte despedida a Davo Wright!

Y así acabó toda esta parafernalia. Esa noche era de convivencia, cenaríamos juntos todos los mentores y los tributos, junto a los recolectores. Los profesionales charlaban entre sí, a su rollo; nuestro Distrito se acopló muy bien con el 4, y el 11 de vez en cuando. Entonces noté por qué Johanna insistió tanto en una alianza con el Distrito marino.

Ella y Finnick estaban un poco alejados del grupo, cuando ya la cena terminó, y nos quedamos charlando entre nosotros un rato más. Los observaba desde un rincón, con una copa de un licor raro vertido en él, estando solo.

Miraba más a Finnick que a mi mentora, supuse que ella ya no era una desconocida para mí. Johanna parecía feliz, de verdad. Reía como aquel día, cuando me dijo el estúpido mote que me pusieron. El chico más deseado de Panem también sonreía, pero no era su mueca ensayada, era real. Parecían buenos amigos, mucho más allá de los lazos que se forman entre mentores. Parecía como si… como si cuando estaban juntos los Juegos no existían, no vivían esa masacre año tras año. Era un Panem feliz.

Finnick le susurró algo a Johanna, y ella se acercó a mí. Me cogió del brazo, y me llevó hasta él.

-Hola, chico leñador –dijo con sorna. Yo me sonrojé-. Oh, qué tímido has resultado ser.

-Finnick –le amonestó mi mentora. El otrora tributo pidió perdón, pero no abandonó su pose seductora-. Aquí os dejo, yo me voy a dormir.

Maldita traidora, pensé. Me dejaba aquí con éste, con sus movimientos de cadera que me nublaban la mente. No, no podía con tanta sensualidad. Se acercó a mí, y me miraba con su mueca de sonrisa eterna. Yo me sentí empequeñecer.

-Eres un chico curioso, Davo –susurró-. La curiosidad mató al gato, leñador. ¿No lo sabías?

-Nunca está de más curiosear. A veces puede salvarte la vida –repliqué.

Finnick chasqueó la lengua, y se apartó unos pasos.

-Eres un chico listo –dijo un poco molesto-. Me gustas

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí, bastante nervioso.

-Pues que a lo mejor apuesto más por ti que por mis niños –respondió con un deje de soberbia y arrogancia-. Tú pareces más interesante –y se marchó, jugueteando con la guinda de su licor.

Y yo me quedé hierático, pensando en sus palabras. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Por qué había abandonado a sus tributos a su suerte? ¿Por qué apostaba por mí?

Empecé a creer que no era más que una alucinación, esa bebida extraña me hacía tener alucinaciones. Así que opté por abandonar la fiesta y volver a mi habitación. No eran más allá de las diez de la noche; los Juegos empezaban a las tres de la tarde, aún quedaba tiempo.

Cuando llegué, me quité la ropa, quedándome sólo en ropa interior. No me importaba si me resfriaba, los médicos ya harían algo para que a su hora estuviese totalmente sano. Me senté en el suelo, doblando las rodillas, abrazándolas. Y enterré la cabeza.

Sentí mi cuerpo apullarse, pero pronto me acostumbré. Ya no me afectaba el frío; era como si una capa invisible se hubiera interpuesto entre el aire y yo. Alcé un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para permitirme ver. Ésta era la última noche, a partir de mañana, o estaba condenado a morir, o a vivir muerto en vida.

Alguien me puso una manta sobre los hombros. Me asusté, y casi se me resbala por la espalda, pero alguien frenó su caída. Era el chico avox que tenía en mi dormitorio. Sonreí de manera triste, y le pedí que se sentase a mi lado. Él me miraba de una forma… extraña, pero no podía comunicarme con él.

El chico se levantó, y traía algo entre las manos. Era una libreta, y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir. Lo primero que vi, fue un nombre, Joel. Lo cierto es que tenía una letra bonita, puede que de tanto escribir tuviera bastante práctica.

_¿Qué te pasa? _

Leí lo que tenía escrito, y sonreí. Un criado que se preocupa por mí. Vaya. Quizá sea porque soy de los pocos que lo tuvieron en cuenta durante su estadía aquí; no era un novato en esto.

-Me siento raro –respondí, tras callarme unos minutos-. Me han hecho… partícipe de algo que yo quería que ocurriese, pero no me gusta la forma en que lo llevan –Joel hizo un gesto inquisitivo, sin tener que que ya desvarío.

_Puede que Finnick vea que tú puedes ser algo grande. Hablaste de un Distrito 13. ¿Y si es real? ¿Y si puedes cambiar algo de Panem, para que todo vaya un poco mejor? A lo mejor es por eso._

-¿Insinúas que yo… puedo ser una amenaza para el Capitolio? –Joel asintió-. ¡Pero si no sé hacer nada!

_Quemaste el Capitolio en tu prueba._

Oh, vaya. El chico era bastante atento. Me gustaba. Sonreí.

-Lo hice de broma, para captar su atención. Por eso tengo una nota tan alta.

_Pero ellos pueden tomarte como una pieza fuerte para una revolución. _

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Joel?

_Escapé de mi distrito, y me capturaron. _

-¿De dónde eres?

_Obviamente, del 7. Iba al 13. _

-¿Existe?

_Sí. Y llevan años buscando un plan para derrocar al Capitolio. Pero no tienen efectivos suficientes, además necesitan de un símbolo, algo a lo que seguir para mostrarse. El Capitolio tiene a Snow, con su rosa y sus Juegos; ¿y ellos? No tienen nada. Tú eres un símbolo de esperanza. Has mentido al Capitolio delante de todo el mundo. Te tomarán en cuenta._

Eso daría una respuesta lógica al comportamiento de Finnick esta noche, a sus palabras en mi oído. Al sacrificio de sus tributos. Hay veces en los que, para un bien mayor, hay que hacer grandes sacrificios. Los niños de Finnick era una de esas monedas tan valiosas que tendríamos que pagar, todo para que yo saliese vivo y la non-nata revolución empezase a tomar forma.

Quizá no era yo el símbolo que los Distritos esperan, pero al menos seré uno de los que se encarguen de unificar a todo el pueblo contra Snow y su titánica mano. Esa pequeña charla con un avox me despejó las dudas; ya no quedaba nada, y ahora sí que estaba dispuesto a todo para ganar los Juegos. Me volvería una máquina de matar, y empezaría a destruir el imperio de Snow desde dentro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: Baño de sangre

A la mañana siguiente me levanté bastante descansado. No sufrí de resaca, y tenía los músculos bastante calmados. El rato de frío nocturno le vino genial a mi cuerpo.

Me duché, y fui a desayunar. Esa mañana, Nemesia tenía un plante bastante apagado y triste. Era nuestra última comida como equipo. Le di un abrazo y ella me correspondió, aunque se asustó en un principio. Había sido muy frío con ella, ese gesto de familiaridad y cariño no se lo esperaba.

Hice lo mismo con Amber, antes de que nos separasen para ir a cuartos distintos; y con Johanna. A ella la abracé más.

-Si no vuelvo… llévale el cuaderno de vuelta a Elena –le rogué, mirándola fijamente a lo ojos. Prácticamente le imploré que lo hiciera-. Por favor.

-Está bien –asintió-. Pero ni de coña voy a hacerlo, porque vas a volver y le vas a patear a Snow en toda su maldita cara que a los Distritos no se les chulea, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –y entonces abandoné la séptima planta del edificio de entrenamiento, acompañado por Martin.

Nos llevaron en coche hasta un edificio raro, bastante lejos. Luego nos separaron, y nos hicieron atravesar una puerta. Es un armario, blanco y enorme, con un único traje colgado de una percha que pendía del techo.

Se trataba de un ropaje de aspecto medieval, con cuero y otros tejidos que parecían bastante incómodos. Martin me ayudó a quitarme la ropa, quedándome en ropa interior, y descolgó el traje. Me puse una camisilla, bastante cálida, y luego una chaqueta de cuero fino. No tenía botones, ni cremallera, sino que se cerraba con cuerdas y cintas.

Los pantalones me llegaban casi al ombligo, era un material parecido a la mezclilla, quizá un poco más gordo. Y unas botas de cuero que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Unos guantes, y una especie de braga para el cuello.

-Será un ambiente frío, muy frío –me informó Martin-. Davo… no sé mucho de los Juegos, pero… intenta ganar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –admití-. Pero no lo intentaré. Lo haré o no lo haré, pero no lo intentaré.

De nuevo, la voz metálica me llamó. Me metí en el cilindro, y empezó la cuenta atrás. Al llegar a cero, la plataforma empezó a subir. Yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

Poco a poco, la luz artificial se fue volviendo real, y la calidez de la sala dio paso a un frío invernal que rodeaba la Arena. La Arena era un paraje casi desértico, un desierto helado. La zona central, donde estaba la Cornucopia, era todo hierba, una tundra donde era difícil esconderse. A nuestro alrededor había varios bosques, y un castillo medio derruido, enorme. Posiblemente, los profesionales acabarían allí, donde tendrían refugio y una gran ventaja a la hora de matar. Varios animales salvajes caminaban libres por ahí; comida no nos faltaría, aparentemente.

Los tributos rodeábamos la Cornucopia, un cuerno metálico rojizo, de un tono parecido al cobre, donde estaban todas las armas. Hice un reconocimiento rápido, y elegí varias armas. Busqué a mis aliados; a mi lado tenía a Jude, así que iríamos juntos. Cinco plataformas a su derecha, estaba Beth, y dos a mi izquierda, a Tom. Amber estaba sola, pero los profesionales estaban lejos de ella. Al terminar la cuenta atrás, se oyó la voz de Seneca Crane.

-¡Que los 72º Juegos del Hambre den comienzo! –sonó un cañonazo, y el campo de fuerza que nos impedía salir se vino abajo.

Los profesionales corrían directos a las armas; en cuanto Jeremiah, el chico del 1, se hizo con una daga, se la clavó al chico escuálido del 9, y sonó el primer cañonazo. El baño de sangre había empezado.

Corrí hasta la parte más externa de la Cornucopia, con cientos de armas dispuestas a su alrededor. Vi al chico del 3 corriendo hacia mí, con un cuchillo en la mano. Me paré frente a él, le di un puñetazo en el estómago y lo dejé caer al suelo. Le quité el cuchillo y le rebané el cuello con él. Sonó otro cañonazo, y al instante varios más, dando anuncio a la muerte de varios tributos.

-¡Davo! –gritó Jude, llevaba varias armas y me lanzó un par de ellas-. ¡Coge lo que puedas y larguémonos de aquí, los profesionales se acercan!

Y tenía razón. A mi lado tenía a John, el tributo del 2. Cabello rubio, un poco largo y desordenado, se acercaba hecho una furia con una espada en la mano. Por el camino me lanzó un cuchillo, que me rozó un brazo, y aullé de dolor.

Hice ademanes de salir corriendo, pero John me cogió por la espalda y me tiró al suelo. Estuvimos forcejeando un rato, hasta que le corté la pierna con mi cuchillo, y pude librarme de él. Le di una patada en la cabeza, para que no nos atacara, y me reuní con los demás.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando, inútil?! –me espetó Amber, cogiéndome de las solapas de la chaqueta y zarandeándome-. ¿Es que quieres que te maten ya?

-No –respondí, aparentemente tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba asustado.

-Vamos, chicos, dejadlo ya –intervino Tom, colocándose entre ambos-. Ya estamos todos, ¿no? –asentimos-. Bien, ahora tenemos que buscar un refugio.

Nos repartimos las armas, me quedé con una lanza y una espada, además del cuchillo que le había quitado al chico del 3. Oímos cómo se acercaba un aerodeslizador, y un gancho descendía para recoger los cuerpos de los tributos caídos.

Nos internamos en el bosque, yo iba en último lugar. Oí que me llamaban, corrí hasta mis aliados y nos sentamos en la tundra. Pasamos la tarde cazando, hice un par de trampas, y Beth pescó un par de truchas en el río. Al anochecer, hicimos un fuego, no demasiado grande, unas simples ascuas, lo suficiente como para hacer la comida algo comestible.

A medianoche, estando de guardia, sonó el himno, y un último adiós a los tributos caídos. El chico del 3, la chica del 5, la del 6 y la del 8; el chico del 9, del 10 y del 12. Cayeron 7 en el baño de sangre, no estaba nada mal para ser el primer día.

Durante mi guardia me encaramé a un árbol, me sentía más seguro allí arriba que en tierra firme. Además, con la luna llena tan brillante, se podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad.

Oí cómo algo se acercaba, eran pasos ligeros. Al fondo, los arbustos empezaron a moverse. Pero aún no podía ver nada.

-¡Jude! –grité, el chico me miró. Estaba apoyado en el árbol de enfrente, junto a los demás-. Alguien se acerca, prepárate. Despierta a los demás.

-De acuerdo –respondió, y empezó a zarandear a los demás, que despertaron sobresaltados y de mala gana.

Había colocado trampas alrededor de nuestro campamento, así estaríamos más seguros. Me puse en guardia, a mis pies estaban Beth y Amber con sus lanzas; Tom con su martillo y Jude con su espada.

-¡A la derecha! –gritó Amber, y se aventuró a atacar.

Todo lo que vi era un pelaje rojizo y espeso, una bestia enorme se acercaba a nosotros a gran velocidad. Pasó las trampas, destrozándolas y llegando al campamento. Un enorme zorro, de más de dos metros de altura y una envergadura descomunal nos atacaba.

Mis compañeros corrieron a esconderse, a resguardarse de las fauces de la bestia. Yo estaba medio a salvo. Ideé un plan en segundos, quizá algo suicida, pero que quizá sirviera de algo.

Salté desde la rama donde estaba encaramado, y aterricé en el lomo de la bestia. Al sentir un cuerpo encima de él, empezó a moverse erráticamente, la cabeza la movía de un lado a otro, buscando morderme, o dejarme caer y luego partirme en dos. Pero yo no caía, o al menos intentaba no caerme. Me agarré a la piel del cuello, y con las piernas que me servían de ancla.

En el suelo, las chicas atacaban al zorro con las lanzas, pero la piel era demasiado dura como para que las lanzas la atravesaran.

-¡Tenemos que inmovilizarlo! –advirtió Tom, que se protegía de los zarpazos de la bestia con el escudo.

Cada uno se fue a una pata, y se agarró a ella. Jude le clavó la espada en la pata, y la bestia aulló. Levantó la zarpa de forma violenta, y el castaño salió golpeado y lanzado hacia atrás. Tom le asestaba golpes con su martillo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

Entonces, un paracaídas plateado cayó a los pies de Jude. Lo abrió, y sacó de dentro del paquete una maraña de hilos verdosos, que poco a poco fue abriendo con una facilidad y habilidad pasmosa. Era una red de pesca.

-¡Beth! –llamó a su compañera de Distrito; y cada uno se entretuvo con una parte de la red, hasta tenerla toda extendida y desenredada-. ¿Lista? –ella asintió, y lanzaron la tela por encima de la bestia, atrapándome a mí también.

Con el cuchillo hice un pequeño agujero y pude liberarme; el zorro fue obligado a doblegarse; unas enormes piedras tenían cogida la red por los cuatro extremos, donde había cada uno de mis aliados. Entonces saqué la espada, y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, se la clavé en la parte de atrás del cuello, en el morrillo. La piel estaba dura, me costó bastante hundir la hoja. Sin embargo, después de varios intentos más, la bestia cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Me bajé y me reuní con los demás. Limpié la hoja de la espada con varias briznas de hierba y nos alejamos de allí. Los chicos del 4 recogieron la red, Beth la llevaba consigo.

-Aún podría sernos útil –susurró.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: Nada es seguro

Estuvimos caminando por el bosque durante todo el día, siempre cerca del agua. Aunque hiciese frío, y de vez en cuando cayesen copos de nieve, no teníamos recipiente donde calentar el agua, y comer directamente nieve no era una buena opción.

No nos habíamos encontrado con ningún otro tributo desde que sucedió el baño de sangre; ni tampoco se oyeron más cañonazos. Llevábamos casi un día de Juegos, y aún no había muerto ningún tributo desde el sangriento comienzo. A lo mejor empezábamos a parecerles aburridos.

A lo mejor esa noche alguno moría congelado. La temperatura no había subido nada desde la noche anterior, y después del subidón de adrenalina que me supuso el ataque de la bestia, volvía a sentirme entumecido. Bueno, y el resto de tributos también. Quizá por eso no dejábamos de caminar, al menos mantenía la temperatura más o menos constante.

-No podemos estar dando vueltas como idiotas por ahí –dijo Jude, clavando el hacha en los arbustos que teníamos delante, abriendo camino-. Si nos alejamos demasiado de la Cornucopia, nos obligarán a volver. Y creedme que no me gustan los métodos de los Vigilantes.

-Entonces… ¿salimos del bosque? –intervine yo, que iba detrás de él. Jude asintió-. Pero eso sería exponernos a campo abierto, al ataque de los profesionales. ¡Es un suicidio!

-No si tenemos un plan –respondió triunfante.

-¿Es que tienes algo? –Jude sonrió.

Estuvimos cavando durante varias horas, con unas palas rudimentarias que nos hicimos, y luego cubrimos la entrada hojas, tierra y algunas piedras. Habíamos dejado totalmente inaccesible una parte del riachuelo, quien quisiera acercarse a él, tendría que pasar por la trampa. Al cabo de varias horas, oímos cómo alguien se acercaba, desde mi posición, en la rama baja de un roble, vi que se trataba de la chica del 9.

Parecía exhausta, y me dio un poco de pena. Iba directa a la trampa, quería coger agua, pero no lo conseguiría. En mi fuero interno me hubiese gustado no tener que hacer esto, pero si querías sobrevivir aquí, o agudizabas el ingenio y además te volvías un asesino sádico y cruel, o te mataban. Y ésa no era una opción para mí.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo murmurando repetidas veces "vamos, camina. Ve hacia la trampa". ¿Es que estaba deseando que muriera? ¿Disfrutaría de su muerte? Jamás había matado a nadie, excepto a ese chico del 3. Y él no era ningún problema, simplemente se interpuso en mi camino y lo dejé caer, y luego lo maté con su propia arma, antes de quedármela. Pero luego, cuando tuve la lucha con John, tuve miedo.

Un grito me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La chica había caído en el agujero, y no podía salir. Mis compañeros salieron de sus lugares, Beth iba a darle el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, me adelanté. Aún desde la rama, lancé el cuchillo, y le acerté en el pecho. De inmediato sonó un cañón. Suspiré, con frío orgullo. Esa era la tercera muerte que me cobraba en los Juegos, si se contaba la del zorro, claro.

Mis compañeros empezaron a verme de una manera un poco extraña, como si me tuvieran miedo. No era de extrañar, era el rematador oficial del grupo. Ellos no habían visto aún una gota de sangre, mientras que yo llevaba litros de sangre derramada. Me sentía importante, egocéntrico. Pero lo oculté.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Volvimos a cazar y a recoger agua, esta vez yo me quedé protegiendo el fuego fatuo que teníamos para calentarnos. Amber se quedó conmigo.

-Tienes bastante puntería –me halagó, tratando de romper el silencio. Abrí los ojos y la miré, sonreí de medio lado y me senté junto a ella.

-Bueno… podría decirse que sí. Pero sólo si el objetivo está quieto –con una pequeña rama, removí las ascuas.

-Por las mañanas te veía volver del bosque con una presa, y a veces las vendías en el mercado. ¿Por qué lo hacías?

Oh, vaya. Una chica observadora. Entonces recordé que ella provenía de la zona pobre del Distrito, las que se conformaban con una simple sopa para poder subsistir.

-Me gustaba, simplemente –me rasqué la cabeza, mirándola-. Mi padre me hizo varias dianas, pero cuando crecí, se me volvieron pequeñas. Entonces empecé a cazar. Ardillas, pavos, venados… lo que se pusiera por delante. Y también hacía trampas, pero pocas veces me han sido útiles –sonreí, y Amber también.

-Yo apenas salía del colegio tenía que ir a la fábrica. Es lo que tiene ser pobre –dijo de soslayo-. ¿De qué sirve hacer planchas de madera en unos Juegos?

-Le robas el hacha a Jude, y le das su merecido –dije de broma.

Estuvimos charlando durante toda la tarde, cuando oímos un estruendo, como si algo explotase, y la tierra tembló. Sonaron dos cañonazos, mientras caía tierra y piedras del cielo. Amber y yo nos protegimos resguardándonos bajo las ramas de los árboles del bosque, la tenía abrazada a mí, protegiéndole la cabeza. Cuando todo el estruendo terminó, oímos pasos que se acercaban, nos separamos rápidamente y cogimos nuestras armas.

Cada uno se colocó en una punta del claro, ella con la lanza en ristre y yo con la espada desenvainada. Los arbustos se movían furiosamente, hasta que dejaron entrever quiénes eran los intrusos.

Blandí la espada hasta apenas unos centímetros del cuello de Beth, gracias a que ella se apartó, y la espada quedó clavada en la corteza del árbol.

-¡Idiota! ¿Es que querías matarme? –me chilló, empujándome y dejándome caer al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –bramé, forcejeando para que ella se me quitase de encima-. ¡No tengo ojos en la nuca, señorita! ¿Y si era un enemigo, qué? ¿También tú le hubieras dejado pasar?

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No os peleéis! –intervinieron Jude y Amber; Jude se llevó a su compañera de Distrito un poco aparte, dirigiéndome una mirada de odio-. ¿Se puede saber…? –y sus voces se perdieron en el aire.

Entonces me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Tom. Habían sonado dos cañonazos, posiblemente uno era él. Sentí pena por su pérdida, pero a la vez, me alegré: uno menos al que no tendría que matar, un paso más hacia mi objetivo.

Al caer la noche, asé las truchas que Jude y Beth habían pescado, salimos a una por persona. Al menos, no moriríamos de hambre en esta Arena, ni de sed. Mientras cenábamos, sentí la mirada fija de Beth en mí, odio y resentimiento, ¿y si pensaba en romper nuestra alianza? ¿Perderíamos el apoyo de Finnick, y por lo tanto, de los patrocinadores? Gracias a la red que nos envió teníamos comida, sin ella… bueno, podría cazar, pero sólo con las trampas. Y no había muchos animales en este bosque, eso, uniéndole el que no tenía nada arrojadizo, dificultaba muchísimo mis planes a la hora de sobrevivir.

A medianoche, durante mis horas de guardia, volví a encaramarme al árbol, y desde allí vigilaba. Siempre me pedía el primer turno; desde pequeño me había costado bastante quedarme dormido y no quería malgastar las pocas horas de sueño que tenía dando vueltas en el suelo. Esa noche, al quedar sólo cuatro, hice la guardia solo.

En el cielo nocturno, puntual como siempre, acompañado del himno, aparecieron las caras de los tributos caídos ese día. La chica del 9; la chica del 11 y Tom. Posiblemente, con el estruendo de la tierra abrirse y llover piedras sobre nosotros, alguno de los cañonazos podría no haberse oído. Así, después de un día más en la Arena, quedábamos 14 tributos.

Con la noche de fondo, podía ver el humo ascendente de una hoguera a lo lejos. Me subí a las ramas superiores del árbol. No me equivocaba. Dentro del castillo, muy posiblemente los profesionales, tenían una hoguera para calentarse y protegerse. Mi cabeza empezó a maquinar, podríamos atacarles cara a cara, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Claro que ellos estaban más preparados que nosotros en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que a ellos sus alianzas no les importan más allá de su propia vida. En cuanto el número de contrincantes descendiese y pudieran valerse por sí mismos, se separarían y acabarían con la vida de los demás tributos, hasta proclamarse vencedores.

Quizá por eso Jude y Beth seguían con nosotros. Amber y yo les dábamos la protección en los bosques, conocíamos estos terrenos como la palma de nuestra mano. Y a cambio, ellos pescaban con una facilidad asombrosa, fruto de la práctica de toda la vida.

Quería atacar, separar o al menos disminuir el número de profesionales. Pero necesitaba ayuda, no podía hacerlo solo.

-Eh, Davo –me llamó Jude, desde el suelo-. Anda, vete a dormir. Ya me quedo yo.

-De acuerdo –me relajé en la rama, y me dispuse a dormir. Sin embargo, esa noche tuve de todo menos un sueño tranquilo.

_Abrí los ojos y me encontraba de nuevo en casa, ¿es que acaso todo había sido un mal sueño? El árbol que daba justo a la ventana de mi habitación, donde solía pasar algunas tardes, mirando el discurrir de la gente. A veces subía con Elena, con Alec, con Elizabeth. Marie lo odiaba. _

_Esa tarde era especialmente preciosa. El cielo se iba volviendo anaranjado, poco a poco la noche caía sobre el Distrito. Me sentía completamente en paz. _

_Pero en Panem nada es para siempre._

_Oí los gritos y chillidos desesperados de Elizabeth, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Me bajé rápidamente del árbol y me adentré en el bosque, con un cuchillo en la mano. Di varias vueltas a mi alrededor, no era capaz de encontrar a mi hermana. Oía su voz a la izquierda, a la derecha. A veces, incluso en la copa de los árboles. Cerca, lejos. Era un completo caos._

_-¡Davo! ¡Hermano, ayúdame! –y un nuevo grito. _

_-¡Elizabeth! ¡Effy, Effy! –la garganta me dolía de repetir el nombre de mi hermana, estaba cubierto de sudor y el corazón me latía de manera desenfrenada contra las costillas-. ¡Mamá! ¡Effy!_

_Sí, mi madre también gritaba. Gritaba mi nombre, el de mi hermana. Mi padre y Raoul. Me dejé caer al suelo, el cuchillo lo perdí. Caí de rodillas, con las manos en los oídos, intentando parar el ruido, pero era imposible. _

_El aleteo de una manada de pájaros me hizo mirar arriba. Una bandada de cuervos, negros como el carbón, me miraban con sus ojos negros y brillantes, y movían su cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha, como si fuera un movimiento automático, algo siniestro y cruel. _

_Y una conocida risa._

_Snow._

_A lo lejos empecé a ver algo, algo que me heló la sangre. Me acerqué corriendo, sólo para ver el goteo sangriento de dos cuerpos descuartizados, siendo devorados por varias aves carroñeras. Picoteaban la carne y los intestinos, los ahuyenté con los brazos, pero no era suficiente. Volvían, y empezaron a atacarme. _

_"No puedes hacer nada contra el poder del Capitolio, insignificante tributo"_

_La voz de Snow. _

_La risa de Snow._

_La diversión del Capitolio._

_Los carroñeros me derrotaron, me picoteaban la carne, y a mí me dolía, pero no tenía fuerzas para quejarme. Me zarandeaban, con las alas me golpeaban._

_"¡Davo, Davo!" gritaban… ¿De dónde venía esa voz?_

_Y entonces empezó a llover, agua fría, helada…_

Y desperté.

-¡Davo! –Amber se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y hablando muy rápido. Sus manos en mi espalda, en mis mejillas, en mi frente. Detrás de ella, los rostros preocupados de Beth y Jude.

-Estoy… bien –dije a duras penas. Sentía la boca reseca, estaba desorientado.

-Iré a por agua –se ofreció Jude.

Ambas chicas se quedaron conmigo mientras el castaño traía la cantimplora. Hablaban entre sí, escuché el nombre de varias telas, así que supuse que hablaban de ropa. No les prestaba atención, me entretenía con una brizna de hierba que la iba partiendo por la mitad y empezaba a hacer trencitas con ella. Jude me enseñó a tejer un poco, durante la primera noche de guardia.

Cuando ya estuve un poco más repuesto, nos levantamos, y nos asomamos a la linde del bosque. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y frente a nosotros teníamos el enorme castillo donde se resguardaban los profesionales.

Sólo podía ser por un motivo.

La Arena era un terreno móvil.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Asalto en la niebla

Los cuatro estábamos bastante desorientados respecto a nuestra posición, a pesar de que nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que los Vigilantes habían hecho. Llevábamos tres días de Juegos, y posiblemente, a pesar de las diez muertes que habían ocurrido, la audiencia estaría deseando enfrentamientos entre tributos, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo como en el baño de sangre.

-Los Vigilantes han movido la Arena, para que nos encontremos irremediablemente –advirtió Jude, cruzado de brazos junto a un árbol-. Nos estábamos alejando demasiado, y además hace tiempo que no hay lucha.

-Pero ha habido muertes… eso a los espectadores les gustará –intervine yo, despejándome de la pesadilla, después de beber un sorbo de agua.

-Ya –respondió el castaño-, pero han sido muertes sin lucha. Insípidas e inevitables. La audiencia quiere lucha, y sangre. ¿Por qué crees que los profesionales son siempre los favoritos?

Entonces, vimos que alguien corría hacia nosotros. Se había levantado una neblina que nos impedía ver quién era, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la reconocimos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –susurró Amber, que se había alejado un poco del grupo, y al volver tenía la piel aún más pálida de lo normal, y una expresión de susto en su mirada.

Llegué hasta ella y la cogí antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. Me arrodillé a su lado, y al poco tiempo, nuestros aliados se nos unieron. Estaba medio desmayada, le di un par de bofetadas suaves, pero no reaccionaba. Entonces, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Pero no era un temblor constante, como un terremoto. No, sí que se repetía, pero era cada cierto tiempo. Cada vez más fuerte, y además el ambiente se volvió frío.

-Cuidad de ella, iré a ver –le pasé el cuerpo inerte de Amber a Jude, y me levanté. La espada en una mano, la lanza en la otra-. Si no vuelvo… id al bosque. Es un lugar más seguro.

Jude se cargó el cuerpo de Amber a la espalda, mientras yo me dispuse a salir afuera y vigilar a los profesionales. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Beth volvía su mirada hacia mí, se disculpaba con Jude y caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? –inquirí, sonriendo levemente.

-Es lo justo; no vamos a dejarte solo contra esos bestias de los profesionales –respondió la castaña, aferrándose fuerte a su lanza y sacando fuera la red de pescar-. Además, creo que te lo debía…

-Tranquila, está olvidado –susurré, ya nos acercábamos al castillo, y no me fiaba un pelo de lo que lo rodeaba-. Además, ¿para qué pelearnos mientras seamos aliados? Ya tendremos tiempo de matarnos luego –agregué, quitando importancia al asunto.

El castillo era un enorme edificio de piedra negra y roja, gigantescas piezas que dificultaban incluso el escalar por las paredes. Tenía una altitud considerable, que no se podía apreciar dado que estaba continuamente envuelto en tinieblas. En ese momento, era una niebla especialmente espesa y fría, cada inspiración hacía que los pulmones se me congelasen, unas espinas de cristal rompiéndome por dentro. Empezaba a toser, y al poco tiempo, Beth también lo hizo. Continuamos avanzando, pero cada vez era más arduo. Ambos caímos al suelo, medio inconscientes, congelados y destrozados por dentro.

Poco a poco la vista se me fue nublando, oía las voces de mi madre y mi hermana, y a lo lejos la de Elena. Incluso mi hermano Raoul… y… ¿un lobo, un perro? ¿Qué era eso? Oía pisadas, y gruñidos. Y a cada paso, la tierra temblaba. Pero con la niebla, y la vista dañada, era incapaz de distinguir absolutamente nada. Vi una sombra, un animal enorme pasando a nuestro lado. Unos ojos amarillos y un vaho con olor a sangre fue lo último que vi antes de que una lluvia cálida y espesa echara abajo todo el encantamiento de la niebla. Se oyó un cañonazo.

La lluvia que llegaba a la piel la traspasaba, hacía que ardiese. Hubo muchos gritos a mi alrededor, el único que reconocí fue el de Beth. Busqué a la chica por todas partes, pero fui incapaz de dar con ella. Vi sombras de tributos corriendo por ahí, luchando entre sí e intentar protegerse de la ardiente lluvia. Era agua hirviendo, como cuando te metes en la ducha sin saber la temperatura, y te llevas una sorpresa.

A mi derecha vi una lucha bastante igualada. Reconocí a Jeremiah, el tributo del 1 y líder de los profesionales. Blandía una espada en su mano derecha y un escudo en la izquierda. Un casco de romano le protegía la cabeza y gran parte de la cara, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Luchaba contra un chico de aspecto flacucho, pero de movimientos rápidos y certeros. Lo reconocí como el tributo del 5, llevaba un hacha y otro escudo.

-¡Davo! –mi aliada me llamó, miré atrás, y vi a Lavinia, la profesional del 2, con un arco, apuntando a Beth en la mitad del pecho.

Aparté la atención de la lucha de aquellos dos tributos, me levanté y me abalancé sobre Lavinia, dándole dos puñetazos en la cara. La chica, con las manos libres, me agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás, grité de dolor y dejé de golpearla.

-¿Crees que un escuálido como tú puedes con una profesional como yo? ¡Llevo años entrenándome para esto! –gritó, revolviéndose en el suelo y dejándome debajo. Entonces puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y comenzó a apretar.

-¡Nunca te fíes de las apariencias, Lavinia! –susurré, la verdad es que la chica tenía bastante fuerza, y ya empezaba a acusar la falta de aire.

Estuve pataleando, empezaba a convulsionar. Lavinia ya tenía una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro, segura de su victoria. Con la mano diestra intenté, sin éxito, abrir los dedos y coger aire, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Desesperado, tanteé el terreno, por si hubiese una piedra o algo, pero no había nada. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? ¡Debía volver, lo había prometido! No iba a permitir que una simple profesional me matase de una forma tan poco glamorosa. ¿Ahogarme? ¡Ni hablar!

Desesperado, agarré la espada, y le di un golpe con el pomo a Lavinia en pleno estómago. La tributo se quejó, y dejó mi cuello libre. Rápidamente, por pura inercia, cogí aire y empecé a toser.

-¡Beth, Beth! –grité, pero la castaña no apareció.

¿Es que me había dejado solo? ¿Planeaba traicionarme? Me arrastraba por el suelo, alejándome, con la espada en la mano. La clavé en el suelo, y me levanté mareado. Todo me daba vueltas, el cuello me molestaba de sobremanera y no podía tragar. Entonces, oí un grito y varias palabras malsonantes.

-¿Qué se siente al recibir el mismo trato, insignificante tributo? –entorné la vista, caminando desorientado; Beth usaba la red de pesca que los patrocinadores nos dieron para ahogar a Lavinia. Le ponía bastante empeño, pero no tenía la misma fuerza que la profesional.

Me acerqué tambaleante, con la espada desenvainada, y me coloqué justo enfrente de Lavinia. La miré con odio, y acerqué la hoja a su cuello. Sonreí de medio lado, justo como ella me había mirado anteriormente, y luego alcé la mirada hacia Beth.

La chica comprendió al instante, y aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre Lavinia. Alcé la espada, y con toda la rabia que guardaba dentro de mí, bajé la espada y rebané el cuello de Lavinia, matándola, y haciendo que sonase un segundo cañonazo.

Me dejé caer al suelo, y comencé a toser otra vez. La garganta volvía a dolerme, y el aire frío me quemaba los pulmones, la tráquea. La niebla se había disipado, ya no hacía tanto frío. Entonces… ¿qué fue esa bestia que vi? ¿Fue sólo mi imaginación?

Beth me ayudó a incorporarme, arrodillándose a mi lado y pasando una mano por mi espalda, arriba y abajo, consolándome. A nuestro alrededor todo se volvió tranquilo y silencioso, como si no estuviésemos en una Arena del Capitolio. Pero nada de lo que un tributo quiere es posible, y para evitar tributos holgazanes, los Vigilantes no dejaban de enviar cosas. Nosotros no íbamos a ser menos.

De nuevo, la niebla se formó a nuestro alrededor. De nuevo, la temperatura bajó varios grados de golpe, convirtiendo el frío invierno en un lugar inhabitable. Nos costaba respirar, y los ojos amarillos también volvieron.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Beth, a mi espalda.

-Eso, querida compañera, es un muto –respondí.

Era una bestia invisible, sólo ojos amarillos y fauces llenas de sangre. Cada movimiento que hacía enviaba corrientes de frío helado contra nosotros, y nos nublaba la mente. ¿Cómo podíamos vencer a un animal al que no podíamos ver? Esta vez no sería posible repetir la gesta del zorro del primer día; no era suficiente. Era más que invisible, no tenía cuerpo realmente. Pero hacía daño. Una simple red no sería suficiente.

-¿Y cómo demonios vamos a librarnos de él? ¡La lanza no le hace nada! –advirtió, esquivando los ataques de la bestia mediante ágiles movimientos y saltos.

El sonido metálico y suave de un paracaídas me avisó de su llegada. Esta vez, el cacharrito plateado tenía el símbolo del distrito 7; parecía que los patrocinadores habían decidido ayudarnos. Lo cierto era que me esperaba ayuda… pero no de Johanna. No con su empático y asertivo carácter. De igual manera, era de agradecer.

Lo cogí antes de que llegase al suelo y lo abrí. Dentro tenía una cajita con una especie de ¿piedra? dentro, y una tarjetita, _"enciéndeme"_. ¿Qué quería decir? Obviamente, "enciéndeme", me hacía pensar en fuego, pero… ¿Cómo iba a prenderle fuego?

-¡Pásalo por la hoja! –gritó Beth, que con la lanza intentaba distraer a la bestia.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? Desenvainé la hoja, y pasé la piedra por la espada. Tras un sonido metálico la hoja adquirió un tono azulado, como las primeras llamas de una hoguera, la blandí de un lado a otro, y poco después la hoja ardió en llamas. Me pasé la espada de una mano a otra, asombrado por el efecto del fuego en la niebla, y entonces comprendí.

-¡Davo!

Reaccioné al oír mi nombre, me acerqué al cuerpo invisible de la bestia, y blandí la ahora llameante espada cerca de su cuerpo. Allá por donde pasaba el fuego, todo se volvía niebla, pero lejos de ser espesa, empezaba a desaparecer. Como si… como si fuese simple vapor. Agarré la espada con ambas manos, y le lancé la piedra a Beth, para que hiciese lo mismo con la punta de la lanza.

De todas maneras, nuestros ataques y esquivamientos eran bastante en balde, nunca era suficiente. Sin embargo, nos permitió defendernos, poder calentarnos y huir hasta el bosque, donde la bestia no se atrevió a entrar.

Me sentía exhausto, las heridas causadas por la lucha con Lavinia empezaban a dolerme, ahora que la adrenalina de tener la muerte delante de mis ojos había pasado. Nos quedamos un rato en el bosque, no demasiado profundos, pero tampoco en las inestables lindes con el exterior. De nuevo, un paracaídas, del que no pude ver el número, cayó a nuestros pies. Beth lo abrió, mostrando un líquido espeso y humeante de color rojo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –inquirí, con la voz rota por el dolor de garganta.

Mi compañera no me respondió, sacó una cucharilla de metal del paracaídas y me tendió el pequeño cuenco.

-Un regalo de tus admiradores –respondió, sonriendo de medio lado-. No quieren que mueras por una infección de garganta.

Hurgué en la espesa sopa, no esperaba un buen sabor de algo que en su mayoría es un cóctel de medicinas. Podrían drogarme o algo, aunque fuese un regalo de patrocinadores y otros locos capitolinos. Pero, si no quería morir, tenía que comer. Y no me negué.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: Madera y mar

Atardecía cuando nos pusimos en marcha. Pasamos el resto del día en el río; Beth me enseñaba cómo utilizar la red para pescar. Viendo como lo hacía ella parecía algo bastante sencillo; simplemente desenredaba la red y la extendía, luego, con los pequeños pesos que tenía la red, se hundía, excepto por un par de puntos, que era donde Beth tiraba para recoger la red y los peces que había atrapado.

-¿Ves? –inquirió mirándome, con dos truchas como premio. Las dejó en la hierba, y me tendió la red-. No es tan difícil. Ahora tú. Vamos a poner a prueba tu destreza.

Lo intenté. Juro que lo intenté. Por todos los medios. Pero me fue imposible.

Parecía tan sencillo… simplemente desenredar la red; lanzarla al río y dejar las cuerdas más largas en la superficie, para luego tirar de ellas y cerrar la red con las capturas dentro. Sí, ésa era la teoría. Fácil, ¿cierto? Pues no.

Para empezar, desenredar la red no era una tarea sencilla. Había que tirar de muchos hilos, y cuando sacaba uno, se me fruncían tres más, y tenía que empezar de nuevo. La castaña me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando; a veces me dedicaba una mirada gruñona, y otras estallaba a reír a carcajadas. Sí, era un completo inútil en cosas marinas. Pero tenía su lógica, no había visto el mar en mi vida.

Decidimos adentrarnos en el bosque, en busca de Jude y Amber. Los cuatro juntos estaríamos más seguros, aún quedaban tres profesionales y muchos más tributos, que, aunque más débiles, también harían cualquier cosa por proclamarse vencedor.

La noche se nos echó encima, cuando oímos varios arbustos moverse. Era un movimiento nervioso, como el de las ardillas cuando escapaban de un depredador. O los ratones de campo. O cualquier animal presa de otro más grande y peligroso. Beth y yo agarramos bien nuestras armas; estaba dispuesto a utilizar el pedernal para hacer nuestras armas aún más temibles. Nos pusimos en guardia, con las rodillas levemente flexionadas, el arma delante de nosotros a modo de escudo, y atentos a cualquier novedad que sucediese a nuestro alrededor.

Los arbustos se abrieron de manera violenta, el cuerpo de un chico alto y de aspecto fornido, y una chica rubia de movimientos ágiles aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos. Él blandía una espada en una mano, y un hacha en la otra. Y ella, una lanza y una rama de cerca de un metro, de aspecto bastante bruto. Se nos echaron encima, chico contra chico y chica contra chica; esquivé el hachazo de… ¿Jude?, y frené sus estocadas con un movimiento de muñeca, colocando la hoja de mi espada entre ambos.

-¿Davo? Y tú… ¿Beth? –inquirió el castaño, todavía haciendo fuerza contra mí-. Creíamos…

-¿Qué? –espeté, medio enfadado. Volví a envainar la espada, lo mismo hizo Jude-. Hace mucho más para acabar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió la castaña-. Nos cargamos a una profesional y todo. A Lavinia, la chulita del 2. Davo le cortó la cabeza.

Empezamos a movernos, Jude y Amber nos llevaron hasta una pequeña cueva, donde habían montado un pequeño campamento. Tenían varias frutas recogidas y algunos peces, Beth amontonó las tres nuevas piezas que había pescado. Había también un montoncito de leña, y unas ascuas a medio encender.

-Oímos tres cañonazos hoy –relató Amber, avivando las ascuas con un poco de yesca y añadiendo un poco más de leña-. Pensamos que habíais muerto. Como no veníais…

-Tuvimos unos… problemillas por el camino –intervino entonces Beth-. Primero casi morimos a causa de una niebla que no te dejaba respirar, luego nos atacó Lavinia y por último una extraña bestia no nos dejaba en paz.

El hecho de que Beth nombrase a la bestia, me recordó el rostro asustado de Amber esta mañana. Debió ser algo realmente terrorífico para que se pusiera así, aunque… pensándolo bien, se asustó incluso el día de la cosecha. Si se asustaba con sólo tener su nombre en la urna, ¿qué no iba a hacerle una bestia enorme a la que no podías ver?

Carraspeé, y los tres me miraron. Aún me dolía la garganta, mucho menos que antes de tomar la medicina, pero intentaba hablar lo menos posible. Con voz baja, añadí:

-¿Qué fue lo que viste, Amber? Lo que te asustó.

La rubia se tomó unos minutos para contestar. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. A veces la mente nos juega malas pasadas, obviamos todo eso que no nos gusta, que nos hace daño, lo que tememos. Aún así, ella intentaba recordar.

-Hacía frío… mucho frío –comenzó-, y también recuerdo unos ojos amarillos… y sangre. Un horrendo olor a sangre fresca. Y gruñidos.

-¿Y nada más? –intervino Jude. Amber negó con la cabeza.

Beth y yo nos miramos. Era la misma bestia. Una especie de… lobo, perro gigante… o quizás un oso ávido de sangre. El frío… para evitar que escaras, para que te atrapase y no pudieras defenderte. Y la audiencia disfrutaría viéndote ser derrotado por una bestia invisible, mientras te devoraba sin piedad y tu sangre manchaba toda la pantalla. A más sangre, más diversión.

Me percaté de que teníamos muy poca madera. Quedábamos pocos tributos; los profesionales no saldrían del castillo, y los demás no se atreverían a luchar contra un grupo más numeroso. Además, podríamos montar guardia. Yo no estaba cansado, y si teníamos una hoguera mayor podríamos recuperar un poco el calor corporal perdido durante los tres días que llevábamos de Juegos.

-Iré a por madera, ¿Amber? –la rubia asintió, se levantó y me acompañó.

Jude me dio el hacha, tener algo tan propio de mi Distrito me hizo recordar mi vida allí durante unos segundos. Sí, a pesar de ser un niño rico, yo también me vi obligado a empuñar un hacha. De hecho, todos estábamos obligados a hacerlo. Era casi una asignatura obligatoria en el colegio.

Me paré frente a un árbol no demasiado ancho, y empecé a picar el tronco. Hacía tanto que no clavaba el hacha en un árbol, que me pareció extraño. Incluso difícil, pero nada comparado a manipular redes y pescar en el río. Después de clavar la hoja unas cuantas veces, el árbol empezó a resquebrajarse. Le di una patada y finalmente cayó. Amber me intercambiaba el trabajo de vez en cuando; hicimos varios tacos y de ahí luego varios trozos. Cada uno nos hicimos con varios tacos y los cargamos hasta la cueva.

-No sabía que empuñases un hacha, Davo –comentó Amber, mientras caminábamos por el bosque-. Además, no la cogiste de arma.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que la gente es capaz de hacer cuando creen que no las están mirando –respondí-. Soy una caja de sorpresas. ¿No sabes lo que hice en la evaluación?

-Sí –asintió-. El Capitolio. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue algo demasiado bueno –prosiguió sonriendo, a lo que poco después me uní.

Continuamos el camino entre bromas y comentarios sarcásticos. Al final me daría incluso pena tener que matarla. A cualquiera de mis aliados. Pero era necesario para salir vivo de aquí. Además… ¿no era eso lo que hacían los profesionales? Se aliaban entre sí para hacerse prácticamente invencibles, aunque de vez en cuando puede haber algún que otro error de cálculo; y una vez acababan con los tributos de los demás Distritos, se tiraban cuchillos, flechas, se apaleaban entre sí hasta la muerte. Hasta que sólo quedase uno: El Vencedor.

Dicho pensamiento me hizo temblar. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Pero es que no sabían hacer otra cosa. Se entrenaban desde pequeños para ir a combatir a los Juegos, para _"honrar a su Distrito"_. Era casi un lema, especialmente para los tributos del 2. Porque sí, ellos eran niños ricos, pero, al igual que ocurría en el 7, había gente asquerosamente rica (pero no tanto como el mismísimo Capitolio), rica, y luego estaba el populacho, el que trabajaba en las canteras. No pasaban hambre, pero siempre venía bien ser recordado como un héroe, por haber ganado los Juegos.

-Ah, ya, por fin –alabó Jude, que vino hacia nosotros y prácticamente nos quitó la madera de las manos-. Nos estábamos muriendo de frío aquí dentro. Ahora que por fin podremos pasar una noche calentita…

Nos colocamos los cuatro alrededor del fuego; teníamos suficiente comida y agua para aguantar dos días sin salir de la cueva. Era algo que me llamaba, un par de días en completa tranquilidad. Pero temía cualquier movimiento por parte de los Vigilantes.

A medianoche, los cuatro seguíamos despiertos. Cuando oímos el Himno, nos acercamos a la apertura de la cueva, a ver quiénes eran los nuevos caídos. El chico del 5, muy posiblemente muriese a manos de Jeremiah, aunque demostraba una gran habilidad con la espada; el chico del 8, seguramente a causa de él fue el primer cañonazo del día; y Lavinia, el primer rostro que salió, la primera de la manada de los profesionales en caer.

-Once –oí detrás de mí, era Jude-. Quedamos once.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12: A dos metros bajo tierra

Esa noche, volví a tener pesadillas. Estaba de nuevo en casa, pero estaba completamente solo. No había nadie. Ni mi madre, ni mi hermana, ni Elena. Nadie. Sólo yo, y los árboles. Fui hasta la parte de atrás, cogí el arco y las flechas, y el hacha. Y empecé a caminar.

Todo a mi alrededor era verde, todo estaba en silencio. El bosque nunca me había resultado tan siniestro, ni tan siquiera cuando me escapaba de pequeño algunas noches de luna llena. No se movía una hoja, y hacía un calor sofocante. Todo estaba desierto, ni tan siquiera las hormigas me acompañaban.

Empezaba a agobiarme de tanto silencio, cuando sentí una sombra detrás de mí. Me giré rápido, pero no vi nada. Sobre mi cabeza, un cuervo empezó a graznar, y echó el vuelo. Sentí que se reía de mí, giraba incansable a mi alrededor, alzando y bajando el vuelo, pero no llegaba a tocarme. Me harté y cogí el arco, coloqué una flecha en la cuerda y disparé. Erré el tiro. Y el cuervo me atacó.

Se alzó al cielo y luego bajó en picado, directo a mi cabeza. Adiviné sus intenciones, y pude esquivarlas en el último segundo. El pájaro graznó, volvió a alzarse batiendo las alas y modificando su trayectoria. Se posó sobre el árbol más cercano y se escondió entre las ramas.

Cogí una flecha nueva, y la coloqué en el arco, con la cuerda laxa.

_¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto, Davo? Intentas frenar el poder del Capitolio… ¡Tú, un simple tributo! ¡No tienes nada que hacer, insignificante niñato! ¡Nada puede hacer perder el poder al Capitolio!_

La voz de Snow, otra vez. Su voz. Su risa. Su olor a sangre y rosas.

El cuervo volvió a aparecer, directo a mí. Lo vi, una mancha negra entre tanto verde, y disparé. Volví a errar. No tenía tiempo de recargar el arco, así que me agaché y esquivé el ataque. Sin embargo, el cuervo desapareció. En su lugar, apareció un hombre, vestido de negro, de cabellos castaños. Lacios y desordenados, largos. Unas características patillas que le llegaban casi al cuello y su voz grave y tranquila. Sus ojos claros y sosegados, su piel pálida.

Mi padre.

Blandía una espada en su mano derecha, un hacha en el cinto. Estaba de perfil, con la cara girada para mirarme. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Hola, hijo –saludó, escuetamente.

-¿Te atreves a llamarme _hijo_? ¡Debería darte vergüenza! –le espeté, agarrando el hacha, pero aún en el cinto-. ¡Nos abandonaste! ¡A mamá, a Effy, a mí!

-Era necesario –respondió con su talante tranquilo. Se había girado completamente hacia mí.

-¡Eres cruel! –grité, y corrí hacia él. Me importaba un rábano si era mi mismísimo padre, no le perdonaba lo que nos hizo. Tenía el hacha encima de mi cabeza, y la bajé de forma violenta, impactando contra la espada que blandía mi padre-. ¡Un padre no abandona a su familia! ¡Traidor!

-¡Basta, Davo! –en un movimiento rápido, me cogió del cuello, y me alzó. Intenté soltarme, pero no podía. Entrecerré los ojos, ¿desde cuando mi padre tenía tanta fuerza? Entonces lo vi. Un brillo sobrenatural en su ojo derecho, como si fuera un ojo de cristal. ¡Ese no era mi padre! ¡Era un muto!

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, balanceé el hacha y herí al muto. Éste se quejó y me dejó libre. Caí al suelo, volví a coger el arco y rápidamente dispuse una flecha. Tensé la cuerda y disparé. Acerté a mi padre en pleno pecho.

Entonces el suelo comenzó a girar, a temblar, a desaparecer. Algo me atraía hacia un agujero negro cercano, yo intentaba correr, pero era como una fuerza mayor, una atracción demasiado fuerte.

Y de nuevo, la voz de Snow, su risa y el olor a sangre y rosas. Y yo gritaba, cosas ininteligibles, nombres y palabrotas, me removía y pataleaba, hasta que sentí un chorro de agua fría cayendo sobre mí.

Entonces desperté.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad, como el día anterior. Mis compañeros me miraban raro, y preocupados. Me levanté, alejándome un poco de ellos y me senté un poco más adentrado en la cueva. La cabeza entre las piernas, los brazos sobre la cabeza. Como si tuviera miedo. ¡Qué digo! Tenía miedo.

-¿Con qué has soñado esta vez? –reconocí la cantarina voz de Amber, que se sentó a mi lado, con un cuenco de fruta en sus manos-. Ten, come un poco.

-Gracias –recogí el cuenco, y comí sin muchas ganas. El sueño… no, la pesadilla me había cerrado el estómago. Eran simples moras silvestres, amoratadas y dulces, de esas que dejan una marca chivata en las manos y la boca. Eché la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos, intentando rememorar mi sueño-. ¿Conociste a tu padre, Amber?

Su padre había muerto hacía unos años, cuando ella aún era pequeña. Pero lo bastante mayor como para tener recuerdos de él. La miré, y ella asintió en silencio. Igualmente, estaba triste.

-Yo crecí junto a un hombre al que creía conocer –no me importaba en absoluto que los Vigilantes, que el público, que el mismísimo Snow conociese que en la entrevista había mentido. ¿Qué importaba? Podría cambiarse el cariño de un hijo a su padre al rencor por el abandono, aunque eso ponía en peligro la posible existencia del 13 y una posible rebelión-. Mi padre resultó ser un mentiroso. La imagen que tenía de él era falsa, simple admiración de un hombre resentido y lleno de odio. Prefirió _morir_ a seguir junto a su familia.

Mi boca expulsaba veneno, lo veía por las expresiones de Amber. Ella seguro que tuvo que conocerlo, además de que el accidente donde _murió_ mi padre llegó incluso a oídos del Capitolio. Incluso Snow tuvo el generoso honor de visitar el Distrito, mi propia casa cuando todo ocurrió. Por eso sabía que olía a sangre y rosas. Un olor así no se olvidaba fácilmente.

-Pero aún te queda tu madre… y tu hermana –prosiguió ella.

-Sí –asentí, un poco más feliz después de tanto odio y resentimiento-, por ellas haría cualquier cosa.

-Qué bien –susurró, con voz triste-. Ojalá tuviera a alguien así –la miré, interrogante, Amber tenía los ojos llorosos. No la forcé a hablar, pero si quería desahogarse… personalmente me importaba tres cominos, pero era lo justo después de que ella oyese todas mis quejas hacia mi padre. También era cierto que vino por decisión propia-. Cuando mi padre murió, bueno… tuvimos la ayuda del gobierno. Y pudimos salir adelante. Pero… siempre con problemas.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Prefirieron ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, antes que salir adelante.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. El 7 era un Distrito moderadamente rico, no había muertos de hambre, aunque se pasasen penurias. Pero Amber era demasiado escuálida, por suerte, recuperó un poco de peso el tiempo que estuvimos en el centro de entrenamiento.

Ese día apenas salimos de la cueva. Teníamos provisiones, así no nos pondríamos en peligro. A lo mejor los Vigilantes nos daban una pequeña tregua, un día de descanso después de todas esas sorpresas en forma de animales invisibles.

Pasamos el día en la cueva, charlando sobre nuestras vidas. Jude era un gran nadador, de hecho, había ganado varias pruebas de natación en su Distrito. Le gustaba salir a pescar con su padre, que tenía un barco pequeño, los fines de semana; y jugar con sus hermanos pequeños en la playa, haciendo castillos o simplemente corriendo, jugando al pilla-pilla. También contó que era el primero de su familia en ser escogido y que en un principio se asustó, pero su mentor le animó a que siguiera adelante.

La familia de Beth también se dedicaba a la pesca, pero no era su único sustento. También tenían una pequeña panadería, y su especialidad eran las roscas de pan, muy conocidas incluso en el Capitolio. Al contrario que Jude, ella sí había tenido familiares que habían ido a los Juegos; lamentablemente, murieron.

A la noche, apenas dormimos, pues estamos bastante descansados. A medianoche, como siempre, sonó el Himno y apareció sólo un tributo en el cielo, la chica del 12. Ahora sólo quedábamos ocho tributos.

-Ahora empezarán las entrevistas, ¿no? –inquirí, los otros tres asintieron-. Lástima que no nos dejen saber nada de lo que digan.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Amber.

-Bueno… oír aunque sólo sea la voz de un ser querido, te da fuerzas para seguir adelante –expliqué, a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Hablaba según se formaban las ideas en la cabeza-. Quiero decir… estamos aquí metidos para matarnos como animales, cada vez más cansados y hastiados de tanto niño muerto. Cada vez hay más desconfianza, pues las alianzas pueden romperse. Cada vez estamos más solos, y todo es más peligroso. Oír una voz querida te da ánimos, ganas de seguir adelante –Beth, Amber y Jude me miraban en silencio, este último jugaba con el crepitar del fuego-. Al menos… es lo que me pasaría a mí.

-¿Echas de menos a tu familia? –dijo Jude, cuando dejó el palito a un lado.

Asentí. No tenía fuerzas para hablar, tarde o temprano terminaría traicionándolos, o huyendo de ellos. A mi no me valía la idea de intentar ganar. Lo haría o no lo haría, pero nada de intentarlo. Y cada vez me valía menos la idea de salir con los pies por delante de la Arena. Lo haría con la cabeza bien alta, y con una corona de oro sobre la cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13: Arde el mundo

Un penetrante olor a quemado invadió mis fosas nasales. Me desperté entre tos y ojos llorosos, me costaba respirar. Abrí los ojos lentamente, sólo para ver cómo un enorme incendio se propagaba por el interior de la cueva, y cada vez se acercaba más a nosotros.

-¡Despertad! –grité, cogiendo mis armas, zarandeándoles-. ¡Despertad o el fuego os quemará vivos!

Las chicas despertaron pronto, Jude se negaba a hacerlo. Puse la oreja sobre su pecho, su corazón latía de una forma demasiado lenta. Me eché su brazo sobre los hombros, la otra mano tras su espalda, y lo saqué de la cueva. A paso lento, con Amber y Beth como escoltas, llegamos al río. Hice un cuenco con una hoja, cogí agua del río y la vertí sobre la cara de Jude, que poco a poco empezaba a despertar.

Como todos, empezó a toser, y estaba desorientado. Incluso asustado, pero logramos calmarle.

-Los Vigilantes incendiaron la cueva –decía su compañera de Distrito-. Davo nos despertó. Tú no lo hacías… y tuvo que llevarte a rastras.

-Gracias –dijo rápidamente.

Nos quedamos ocultos en el bosque durante gran parte del día. Amber acompañó a Beth a pescar, ya no teníamos provisiones. Yo me quedé con Jude, aunque el castaño estaba más tiempo dormido que despierto, y me entretuve escalando los árboles que tenía más cerca. Apenas vi movimiento a nuestro alrededor, ninguna señal de los profesionales, ningún rastro de otros tributos. ¿Es que ya habían muerto todos? Sonreí malévolamente a mi pensamiento, acto seguido bajé a tierra.

Desperté a Jude, y lo subí a una rama baja de una encina. Eso lo mantendría a salvo si algún tributo lo veía; yo vigilaría desde las copas más altas, podía ver gran parte de la Arena desde mi posición.

Vi que el castillo estaba envuelto en niebla, pero esta vez tenía un tono grisáceo. La tierra temblaba, pensé que se trataría de otra bomba que algún tributo despreocupado pisaba, pero no, era algo muy distinto.

Los árboles de la parte más austral de la Arena se movían de forma rápida, adelante y atrás, en círculos, a la derecha y la izquierda. El bosque se extendía, el río aparecía y desaparecía según los Vigilantes dispusieran. Lo que antes era bosque, ahora pasaba a ser simple tundra, y muchos tributos estaban ahora a merced de otros. A lo lejos, pero relativamente cerca, vi a la chica del 3, que llevaba una mochila de suministros y una cadena como arma.

Recordé entonces que la quise como aliada, por su inteligencia, lo cierto es que a primera vista parecía lista, y en los entrenamientos no me equivoqué. Pillaba las técnicas de lucha y supervivencia al vuelo, pero luego, al ponerlas en práctica, era demasiado lenta, demasiado perfeccionista. Sería un lastre para el equipo. Por eso me sorprendió que siguiese viva.

El temblor de tierra era cada vez más notorio, adiviné entonces que volverían a mover toda la Arena. Nada, excepto la indefensa Cornucopia, tendría una nueva ocupación.

-Mierda –chillé, bajando rápidamente del árbol, y reteniendo a un inconsciente Jude en el árbol.

La tierra se movía rápido, como un terremoto de gran escala. Cada vez me costaba más retener a Jude, finalmente, con un gran estruendo, ambos caímos al suelo. El suelo siguió temblando un rato más, hasta que los Vigilantes creyeron que ya era suficiente.

Me arrastraba por el suelo, pues me sentía mareado y a los pocos pasos caía de rodillas. Llegué hasta el castaño, que iba medio inconsciente, y nos apartamos un poco del camino. Con la espada nos levantamos, y comenzamos a caminar. Él se apoyaba en mí y en la lanza, habíamos intercambiado las armas y ahora era yo quien tenía el hacha. No sabía por qué, pero interiormente me sentía más seguro ahora.

Llegamos hasta el límite del río, y lo seguimos. Afortunadamente, no nos encontramos con nadie, ni tampoco oímos cañones en todo el día. Pasamos la tarde recolectando fruta, no teníamos otra fuente de suministros. Intentamos cazar con la lanza, pero era demasiado complicado.

El atardecer se extendía largamente ese día, era como si quisieran alargar la luz todo lo máximo posible. Una vez leí que en los polos el concepto de día y noche no era exactamente como nosotros lo conocíamos. En invierno, era noche perpetua; y en verano, día perpetuo. ¿Y si estaban haciendo lo mismo aquí?

-¿Hoy no cae la noche? –inquirió Jude, sentado en la rama justo encima de la mía.

-Creo que harán un día perpetuo –respondí. Entonces recordé algo, unos Juegos anteriores-, ¿recuerdas hace unos… 8 años o así? –alcé la cabeza, y tras unos segundos, Jude asintió-. Fue noche perpetua. No se veía un carajo, tiraban de luna llena y antorchas.

Y precisamente eso, es lo que llevó a la perdición a algún tributo. A lo lejos, pero no demasiado, algún pobre tributo, muerto de frío, se aventuró a encender una hoguera para calentarse. El humo ascendía hacia el cielo, casi le envidiaba, me estaba congelando tumbado en aquella enorme rama; la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero del traje no era suficiente. Me quité los guantes, y me froté las manos. A pesar de estar con el calor fatuo del astro rey, mi respiración se volvía blanquecina en contacto con el aire frío de la Arena.

Y al instante siguiente, la hoguera que el tributo tenía encendida se expandió de pronto, sonando en el estadio un solitario cañonazo, a la vez que la temperatura empezaba lentamente a subir, y el fuego de la hoguera se extendía por todo el maldito bosque.

-Malditos Vigilantes –maldijo en voz baja Jude, bajando rápidamente del árbol, pero que llegué a oír-, ¿es que no nos van a dejar descansar ni un solo día?

-Parece que no –le secundé-. Su oficio es entretener, ¿no? –Jude sonrió de manera sarcástica, desenvainando la espada y empezando a correr. Yo me decanté por el hacha, y empezamos a abrirnos camino por un bosque cada vez menos verde, cada vez más negro-. ¡Qué divertido! –grité al aire.

Las llamas empezaban a acercarse, empezaba a hacer calor, demasiado calor. Nos estaban obligando a salir del bosque, a salir a campo abierto, a tiro limpio para los profesionales. Me ahogaba, otra vez, y Jude corría la misma suerte. Queríamos correr, escapar, pero no era posible. Un círculo de fuego nos tenía presos, el castaño y yo estábamos espalda con espalda. Goteras de sudor negro, sudor salado y caliente, caían por nuestras sienes, pecho, espalda. Los guantes sobraban, la camisa, la chaqueta. Las botas. Prácticamente sobraba todo.

-Parece que este es el fin, Davo –susurró Jude, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía su rostro girado hacia mí.

-Parece –repliqué, mirándole de la misma manera-… sólo parece. Porque yo no pienso morir calcinado por un maldito fuego.

El fuego sólo pasaba una vez, y lo arrasaba todo a su paso, cierto. Pero no volvía a lo quemado, y más valía pasar una vez por las llamas, antes de acabar achicharrado en un círculo de fuego.

Di un par de pasos al frente, y de nuevo, la tierra tembló. De forma abrupta, el suelo se abrió, y yo caí por un angosto túnel oscuro, perfectamente pulido y jodidamente enrevesado. El túnel subía y bajaba, iba a la derecha y a la izquierda, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Empezaba a marearme, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Y lo habría hecho, de no haber sido por su fin.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, a unas losetas de piedra de piedra en las que me raspé la mejilla izquierda. Genial, más quemazón.

Me levanté lentamente, estaba solo, aunque oía otros gritos y movimientos por ahí. Posiblemente, serían otros tributos que corrieron la misma suerte que yo. Inspeccioné el lugar: piedra abrupta y de vez en cuando una antorcha. Techos altos, con vigas. Interesante.

Me quité los guantes, aquí dentro no hacían falta. La espada y el hacha en el cinturón. Hurgué buenos salientes para escalar, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente grande como para soportar mi peso, o para colocar el pie. Había también grietas, demasiado pequeñas para meter la punta de la bota. Empezaba a desesperarme, de todas maneras, lo intentaría. ¿Podía escalarse una pared usando sólo las manos? En teoría sí, si ésta era lo suficientemente pequeña. Eché un cálculo, como mucho serían tres metros y medio, quizá cuatro. Suficiente.

Puse las manos en los primeros salientes, a la altura de mi cabeza, un poco más. Mi cuerpo resistía, además, había unas minúsculas rendijas en las que apoyar los pies. Empecé a subir, sin embargo, a la mitad del recorrido, mis manos, cada vez más cansadas y doloridas, no aguantaron más, y caí con estrépito al suelo, dando con la espalda en la piedra. Gemí internamente de dolor, incluso se me escaparon las lágrimas. Pero no permitiría que el Capitolio me viese llorar; no permitiría que Snow disfrutase con mis lágrimas. Casi podía oírlo, casi podía ver su mueca de deseo y contención, apostado hacia delante, susurrando repetidamente un _"llora, Wright, llora"_. Pero yo no le permitiría llevarse su ansiado triunfo.

Con esfuerzo, me levanté, y oí un suave ruidito ya conocido. Un paracaídas plateado, con el número siete grabado en él, se dirigía hacia mí. Lo abrí con parsimonia, aún me dolía el cuerpo, las manos las tenía rasgadas.

Una cuerda. Fina, resistente y larga. Hice un nudo rápido, atándola al hacha, y ésta la lancé hacia arriba. Se clavó en una de las vigas, tiré con fuerza hacia abajo, asegurándome de que no caía. Entonces, empecé a subir.

Me costó más de lo calculado llegar hasta la viga. Subir por una cuerda era mucho más complicado que escalar un muro, que trepar a un árbol. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de tortuosa tortura, llegué arriba, y subí la cuerda. Recogí el hacha, de nuevo al cinto, y me apoyé en uno de los pilares maestros.

Esa noche sería relativamente tranquila.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14: Primer encuentro

Me desperté oyendo gritos. Afortunadamente, y por raro que sonase, su origen no eran mis pesadillas. Me tumbé sobre la viga, intentando fundirme lo máximo posible con la madera, que el bulto que formaba mi cuerpo no fuese visto.

Una antorcha se acercaba por la parte derecha del pasillo, advertí que se trataba de la chica lista del 3, y parecía como si huyese de algo… o alguien. Varias flechas, disparadas de forma continua, la asolaban. Detrás de ella corría Jeremiah, el tributo profesional del 1. Estaba bastante desmejorado desde la última vez que lo vi, en el lejano baño de sangre. Tenía marcas de heridas y sangre seca por la cara, el labio partido y la ropa rota y chamuscada. ¿La bestia, tal vez? ¿El fuego que asoló la superficie la pasada tarde? ¿Un túnel lleno de contratiempos? ¿Pelea interna entre los miembros de la manada? Podría ser cualquier cosa, verdaderamente ninguna importaba. Jeremiah seguía vivo, y demostraba ser un peligro, un adversario al que temer.

Pasaron de largo, no me vieron. Suspiré. Tenía que encontrar a mis aliados lo más pronto posible, así tendría las espaldas cubiertas, y podíamos atacar a los profesionales. Según mis cuentas, aún quedaban ocho o nueve tributos, sólo dos de ellos iban por su cuenta. Los demás, eran mis aliados y los profesionales.

Bajé rápidamente por la pared, fue un poco doloroso para las manos, pero se podía soportar. Apenas se veía, y estaba tentado de iluminarme con una antorcha o con la espada, pero entre sombras era más fácil manejarse, y más seguro. De todas maneras, llevaba el hacha en la mano, por si las moscas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo caminando; pasillos oscuros y solitarios, pobremente iluminados, silenciosos y fríos. No quería admitirlo, pero empecé a sentir miedo. Un sudor frío me bajaba por la espalda, mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho.

Oí voces a lo lejos. Alguien corría, y alguien amenazaba. Ambos estaban cansados. Alguien hacía chocar su arma en las paredes. Alguien estaba enfadado.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ya te tengo, gatita! –la voz estaba distorsionada, pero me recordó a la chulería de Jeremiah. Oh, no, ¿otra vez él? Si me encontraba, estaba perdido. Pero… apenas tenía flechas, y su puntería no era especialmente buena. Era mucho mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas y a puñetazo limpio-. ¿Crees que vas a poder burlar a la muerte, preciosa? ¡Sólo lograrás alargar tu agonía!

Empecé a correr. No sabía dónde, sólo que mis pies se movían solos. Recorrí infinitos pasillos, a la izquierda, a la derecha. Subí y bajé escaleras. Acabé en un enorme salón, sin puertas, de anchas y gruesas columnas de piedra, donde descansaba un altísimo techo de aspecto pétreo, en forma de cúpula.

El centro tenía forma redonda, con una hondonada en la parte más pequeña, cubierta por una gruesa capa de cristal. Apenas había lugar donde esconderse, prácticamente era imposible. Me acerqué a la pared, unos enormes ventanales, de por lo menos cuatro metros de alto y tres de ancho, daban luz a la estancia, además de las pobres antorchas en las esquinas. Me asomé por un ventanal, podía verse toda la Arena. Negra, calcinada y derrotada… excepto el perímetro de la Cornucopia. A su alrededor todo seguía siendo verde y bonito, no vieron preciso quemar la amada Cornucopia, por lo que se observaba.

Me di la vuelta, la chica del 3 venía corriendo frenéticamente hacia mí. Pero en el último momento, antes de entrar en el enorme salón, tropezó y cayó de boca. Intentó levantarse, pero alguien se lo impidió. Jeremiah le dio caza, poniendo su bota sobre su cabeza, sonriendo de forma desdeñosa, terminando con una sonora carcajada.

-Te he cazado, y además me has llevado hasta un jugoso plato de carne fresca, preciosa –susurró, mirando alternativamente hacia mí y la chica que tenía bajo sus pies-. Al final va a ser cierto que los del 3 tienen una gran capacidad para utilizar la cabeza…

Sin más, levantó mínimamente el pie de la cabeza de la chica, y luego lo bajó con toda la fuerza posible, destrozando el cráneo de la chica del 3. Al instante, sonó un cañonazo, a la vez que el suelo de piedra empezaba a encharcase de roja, caliente y espesa sangre.

Jeremiah cogió aire encarecidamente, lentamente y con aires de grandeza. Ya no llevaba el arco, ni tampoco el carcaj con flechas. Una espada, y un escudo pequeño, que se quitó de la espalda y se colocó en el brazo izquierdo. Tenía grabado el símbolo de su Distrito, un castillo con un sol naciente en la parte trasera.

-Regalo de mis patrocinadores, ¿te gusta, 7? –vaya, no se había ni molestado en aprenderse mi nombre.

-¿Prefieres la respuesta corta, o la halagadora respuesta larga? –desenfundé la espada, y agarré con más ahínco el hacha. Jeremiah se había acercado, estábamos frente a frente, con el cristal como única separación-. Si quieres seguir aumentando tu asqueroso ego…

-¿Qué podía esperarse de un insulso leñador?

Rápidamente se dejó de palabras, y se abalanzó sobre mí, espada en alto y el escudo como protección. Esquivé la espada porque me agaché, y con el hacha ataqué golpeando el escudo. No le hice daño alguno, como era de prever, pero al menos lo alejé de mí un par de metros.

-¿Fuerza, tal vez?

Esta vez fui yo quien inició el ataque, le asestaba golpes con el hacha, a lo que él sólo atinaba a protegerse con el escudo. De vez en cuando echaba mano de mi espada, pero Jeremiah, preparado para una lucha así, ya me esperaba con el arma blanca preparada. No podía sorprenderle aunque quisiera.

Estocadas, fintas, hachazos, esquivamientos, saltos. Así durante bastante tiempo, ambos ya estábamos cubiertos de sudor y jadeábamos. Apenas nos habíamos hecho daño; él por su escudo y yo a base de fuerza bruta y agilidad a la hora de usar los pies.

Había tenido el cuerpo de Jeremiah en el suelo varias ocasiones, pero el muy cabrón se levantaba rápido y no tenía tiempo de asestarle el golpe de gracia, ya fuera clavándole el hacha en el pecho o en el cuello; o bien hundiendo la espada en alguna parte de su musculoso cuerpo de adolescente.

Me costaba respirar, estaba cansado. Jeremiah parecía llevarlo un poco mejor. Finalmente me di cuenta de que era imposible vencerle, al menos en esas condiciones. Miré a mi alrededor, y se me ocurrió una vaga idea para poder librarme de él, tal vez para siempre, y escalar así un paso más hacia mi meta en estos Juegos.

Jeremiah me sonrió, con sus dientes llenos de sangre, al igual que su cara, a la que acompañaba el sudor y el polvo. Se puso en posición de combate, espada en alto y escudo como protección; yo me decanté por la espada en una mano, y el hacha en posición ofensiva. Correspondí a su sonrisa socarrona.

El profesional comenzó la carrera hacia mí, esquivé su estocada y a base de fuerza bruta, le hice retroceder. En un último golpe, un rápido hachazo casi al aire, lo empujé agarrándolo del escudo y lanzándolo al exterior por uno de los ventanales. Caí al suelo de forma violenta, respiraba entrecortadamente, no había oxígeno suficiente en esa sala para poder reponerme.

Esperé el sonido del cañonazo, tardó en llegar más de lo previsto. A lo mejor las ramas de los árboles del patio exterior habían amortiguado su caída, pero estaba tan herido que murió desangrado. O a lo mejor cayó en alguna planta con espinos, con veneno, y esta cicuta se introdujo lentamente en su torrente sanguíneo, llegando a su corazón y parándolo de golpe. O podría ser que lo encontrase otro tributo, compañero profesional o no, y al verlo tan inútil le rebanó la cabeza, le clavó un cuchillo o ¿quién sabe?

Al llegar la noche, esperé ansioso la imagen de Jeremiah en el cielo nocturno, mas este jamás salió. Empezó el Himno, y el primer rostro de la noche fue la chica del 3, que había muerto delante de mis narices. Y el segundo, pues no hubo más cañones ese sexto día de Juegos, fue para alguien tremendamente cercano a mí. Cierta chica rubia de aspecto quebradizo, pálida y delgada, pero con una fuerza propia de los tributos del Distrito 7: Amber Morrison.

Cuando vi su foto en el cielo nocturno, pues había regresado la noche, me quedé helado. Le había cogido cariño, el suficiente para querer protegerla de otros, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegaría su muerte si quería ganar. El corazón se me encogió en el pecho, y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, donde permanecí ausente gran parte de la noche. Tenía la espada a un lado, el hacha entre las piernas.

El sonidito de un nuevo paracaídas me devolvió a la realidad. Aún era noche cerrada, pero no sentía ni pizca de sueño. La mayoría de los tributos restantes estarían durmiendo, por ello me sorprendió que enviasen un regalo a esas horas de la noche.

Tenía el símbolo de mi Distrito, internamente sonreí, aunque por fuera mi máscara fuera de un leve enfado aderezado por el cansancio de la pelea. Abrí el barrilito que traía consigo el paracaídas, me extrañó el regalo que tenía dentro.

Era un taco de madera, cortado en daditos de aproximadamente un centímetro, cogí uno y vi que era un cilindro de diez-quince centímetro de largo. Eso me sonaba a casa, pero no era capaz de recordar a qué, exactamente. Así que lo volví a guardar, con los cordones del paracaídas me lo até a la cintura, y me dispuse a dormir un par de horas esa noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15: Oscuros

Me sorprendí al seguir vivo el séptimo día de Juegos. Había dormido prácticamente a la intemperie, a la vista de todos, un objetivo fácil de atrapar. Y, sin embargo, aquí seguía.

Me levanté mareado, tenía hambre y no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo salir de allí. Por la ventana vi que habían vuelto a mover la Arena, no se veía nada de bosque, sólo piedra. Supuse que ahora esa sala estaría en el subsuelo, un sótano para continuar con un laberinto de túneles, salones, habitaciones y demás hasta caer fatigado y loco por tanto silencio y oscuridad.

Recordé entonces el regalo que me enviaron. Madera… abrí el botecito y volví a sacar un taquito. Reparé en que estaba húmedo, y olía de una forma dulzona. Como un niño pequeño que lo prueba todo con la lengua, me lo acerqué a la boca y lo lamí. Sabía dulce, pero luego sentí una sensación de ardor en la boca, en la garganta cuando la saliva bajó hasta el estómago. Me recordó al aguardiente que teníamos en casa, ese que se sacaba en las fiestas típicas del Distrito, en las bodas para brindar por los novios, en los casos de emergencia cuando salía al bosque en pleno invierno, y llevaba la petaca que perteneció a mi padre, para evitar congelarme. El sabor era idéntico.

Y poco después, al darle inconscientemente un mordisco, la madera empezó a derretirse en mi boca. Era dura y pastosa, a base de láminas, abrupta como el corcho de los alcornoques. Y recordé que en mi infancia, el sabor del aguardiente también me había acompañado.

En los pasteles de cumpleaños que hacía mi abuela, en las tartas que vendían en la panadería, y que me quedaba mirando desde el cristal con una peligrosa baba cayendo de mi boca, y que no era capaz de recoger. Y entonces el panadero salía afuera con una barra de pan duro de la semana anterior, amenazándonos y gritando, hasta que conseguía que nos fuéramos de allí. No había probado uno de esos desde mi infancia. Estaba por creer que ya no existían.

Decidí levantarme, cogí una antorcha y empecé a caminar. A mi alrededor todo era oscuridad, piedra y polvo. Ya ni siquiera había vigas de madera en el techo, sólo cúpulas de piedra, y de vez en cuando de cristal. Un cristal grueso y opaco, que no dejaba traspasar la luz.

Empezaba a agobiarme. Los espacios cerrados nunca me habían gustado, prefería la inmensidad de los bosques. Además, había un olor extraño, como a añejo. Sudor y sangre, y a espacios cerrados. A carne y madera quemada. A horror y miedo. Angustia. El olor propio de los tributos.

Me sentía perdido, el castillo no parecía tan grande desde el bosque. Como mucho, una décima parte de lo que había visto aquí. Podría haberse dado el caso de que los Vigilantes hubieran reducido la Arena, la parte de bosques y tundra, y aumentado el castillo, para volverlo todo más interesante. Desde luego, el público no podía quejarse de ser unos Juegos aburridos. Prácticamente había muertes todos los días, luchas y búsquedas por sobrevivir. Fueron unos Juegos muy rápidos, apenas quedábamos una tercera parte de los que empezamos, y sólo llevábamos una semana de Juegos. Normalmente, duraban unas tres semanas. A este paso, en semana y media, o incluso menos, habríamos terminado. Los capitolinos tendrían a su Vencedor, a su nuevo ídolo. Alguien a quien venerar. Pero se aburrirían sin sangre, sin emoción.

Mientras cavilaba, me adentré en un pasadillo que, para variar, estaba a oscuras. Medía apenas metro y medio de ancho, bastante alto, y todo de piedra. Piedra que empezaba a romperse por la acción de las raíces, ¿significaba eso que estaba cerca de la superficie? Dejé, al menos de momento, de caminar como un alma en pena, y me adentré en el pasillo.

Corría, pero el pasillo era infinito. Todo oscuridad y piedra, recto y en silencio. Empezaba a cansarme, y a agobiarme.

Y fue entonces, cuando los oí. Eran risas, susurros a mi espalda, y una sensación de frío que me invadía. Me di la vuelta, y lo vi. Con su pelo corto castaño, sus ojos azules y su sonrisita burlona de medio lado, rodeado de ese aire de suficiencia y egocentrismo. Jeremiah.

Desenvainé rápidamente la espada, y lancé varias estocadas hacia él.

La hoja lo atravesó por completo. La cabeza, el pecho, las piernas. Jeremiah se deshizo.

_"Tan débil… Tan vulnerable…"_, susurraba. ¿No lo había matado? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¡Cállate! –grité, y hasta mi propia voz me sonó extraña. Llevaba tiempo sin articular palabra alguna, y el volver a oírme me trastocó-. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

De nuevo las risas, y el frío… Pero esta vez eran más numerosas, y no sólo los tributos que quedásemos. Jeremiah, Beth… y otros. Reconocí la voz de Amber, y como idiota, la seguí. La oía delante de mí, a mi izquierda, sobre mi cabeza… estaba por todas partes, y sólo me siseaba palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

_"Te voy a matar, Davo Wright… Te voy a destruir"_. La voz de Snow, la de mi padre. Jude. Mi madre. Mi tío. Elena.

_"Voy a ver cómo se apaga la luz de tus ojos…"_

-¡Ya es suficiente! –grité, y me levanté del suelo. Empecé a correr, sin rumbo, en medio de la noche. No veía nada, de todas maneras, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Las manos en los oídos, intentando frenar el eco de voces que tenía sobre mí-. ¡Callaos!

Desenvainé la espada, y cogí el hacha con la otra mano. Daba hachazos como un loco, estocadas y fintas de forma violenta y sin ningún cuidado. Acabé por rozarme con el filo de la hoja, cortándome el brazo. Aullé de dolor, del brazo empezaba a brotar sangre caliente y roja, un flujo escarlata que parecía no tener fin. Me puse la mano sobre la herida, las voces poco a poco se fueron alejando. Me sentía perdido, desorientado y con pocas fuerzas. Nunca me gustó el olor a sangre, y menos si provenía de mí mismo.

Los ojos empezaron a cerrárseme, cada vez me sentía más derrotado, hundido y sin energía. ¿Era este el fin? ¿Acababa aquí mi viaje? ¿Dejaría tantas promesas incumplidas?

Me arrodillé, y con sumo cuidado, me corté la manga de la camisa. Me puse el trozo sobre la herida, y con una hebra de la cuerda, me lo até con fuerza, intentando frenar la hemorragia. La sangre seguía fluyendo, cayendo al suelo, empapando la tierra de líquido rojo. Estaba cansado, y quería cerrar los ojos… pero a la vez me resistía, porque si lo hacía, no volvería a abrirlos nunca más. Y eso no era lo que yo necesitaba.

Necesitaba volver a ver el rostro de mi madre. Sus orbes castañas, de aspecto sabio y tranquilo. Su sonrisa cuando habíamos hecho alguna travesura y a ella no le queda más remedio que aceptarla. Su voz tranquilizadora y pacífica, cuando venía a nuestro cuarto y nos confortaba después de haber tenido una pesadilla.

Necesitaba ver, aunque fuera por última vez, a Elizabeth. No podía dejar que lo último que recordase de ella fuese su hermosa carita surcada de lágrimas, con las mejillas moteadas de rojo y una mirada tan sumamente triste. Quería recordarla sonriendo, jugando con sus amigos y correteando como la niña que era. Que me llamase en medio de la noche, porque le gustaba el calor que le proporcionaba en invierno. Que se quedase dormida cuando le contaba cuentos inventados.

Y necesitaba ver por última vez, para llevarlo en el recuerdo de mi sepultura, a Elena y a mis amigos. Quería ver a Elena dibujando, protegiendo celosamente sus retratos de ojos fisgones. Que su sonrisa fuera de felicidad, no de tristeza. Quería pelear con Alec, y a lo mejor me dejaba ganar por una vez, ya que él está tan colgado que se distrae a la mínima oportunidad y siempre termina en el suelo. Y oír las historias de Marie, con su enorme repertorio de voces, con sus teatrillos o simplemente hablando consigo misma.

Todos ellos, y muchos más, necesitaba volver a verlos. A mi tío y mis primos, para sacar la fábrica adelante. A Johanna, y tener más charlas nocturnas y bebernos botellas enteras de bourbon, y demostrarle que no está tan sola como ella cree. A Martin, y llevar ropa _de verdad_ diseñada por él, esos trajes y corbatas que me mostró poco antes de ir a la Arena. Incluso a Nemesia, y hacerla rabiar con palabras ácidas y comportamientos _inadecuados_ de un Vencedor y mentor. Y a los avox a los que les prometí un futuro mejor.

Por todos ellos, no podía cerrar los ojos. Por ellos, tenía que resistir.

Así que, soportando los pinchazos del brazo, me levanté, con las armas pendiendo del cinturón, apoyándome en la pared. Y empecé a caminar. Cada paso era un mundo para mí, un paso más hacia la muerte… un paso más hacia la victoria. Miré atrás, al pasillo totalmente a oscuras, y sentí miedo. Nunca me gustó la oscuridad, pero tampoco desarrollé ese estúpido miedo de niños. Pero yo también sentí miedo de niño… miedo de ir caminando por un lugar angosto y oscuro, solo, donde no sabías lo que podrías encontrarte en cualquier esquina. Y así era precisamente cómo estaba en ese momento. Era susceptible de ser atacado, y prácticamente no tenía defensa. Moriría de miedo, solo en un pasillo abandonado y oscuro. Qué forma tan inútil e insulsa de morir.

Me apoyé en la pared, cayendo de forma estrepitosa al suelo de piedra. Ya no lo soportaba más, el dolor me estaba matando. El brazo me ardía, la cabeza me iba a explotar, y la vista estaba a punto de perderla por completo. Entonces oí pasos, que al principio eran lentos y asustadizos, y una luz rojiza, quizá fuese una antorcha. Y luego se volvieron rápidos y presurosos, hasta que llegó a mí.

Nunca supe de quien se trataba.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: El principio del fin

Abrí los ojos con pesadumbre, dolorosamente lento, intentando acostumbrarme a la poca luz que me alumbraba. ¿Era esto el cielo? ¿Había muerto y había acabado en el infierno por mis asesinatos de niños indefensos? Lo pensaba y me reía, aunque no tuviese fuerzas para reír, al menos no físicamente. Mi cuerpo estaba maltratado y cansado, el brazo izquierdo me daba punzadas de dolor, esto no podía ser un lugar onírico.

En esos lugares el dolor no existe, no existe ninguna emoción. Todo está fuera de ti, tú no sientes absolutamente nada, tan sólo lo observas. O al menos eso es lo que me contaron de crío.

Como tampoco hay tan poca luz, ni el lugar es tan lúgubre y angosto. Supuestamente todo aquello es luminoso y hermoso, hasta la cosa más mundana y simple que exista.

Me encontraba tumbado en un camastro, mínimamente cómodo y tapado con una fina sábana del color de la paja, y casi de una textura similar. La única luz que había provenía de un farolillo colgado en el cabecero del camastro, dejando ver el poco mobiliario del que la habitación disponía. Una mesa y una silla de madera, varios cacharros de cocina de metal y una pequeña chimenea, con un montoncillo de leña al lado. Toda la pared era de piedra, a veces tenía desconchones, y la única excepción de una solitaria puerta de madera, que justo en ese momento se abría con parsimonia.

No iba a negarlo, sentí miedo. Me moví nervioso, en busca de cualquier cacharro que me sirviese como arma. ¿Dónde estaba mi espada? ¿Dónde estaba mi hacha? ¿Mi comida, mi cuerda? ¡Me lo habían quitado todo!

Me levanté rápido de la cama, el brazo me dolía a más no poder, y alcancé un taco de madera. Me coloqué tras la puerta, esperando al intruso. Cuando éste estuvo totalmente dentro, bajé violentamente el taco, acertándole de lleno. Para mi desgracia, el golpe fue en un hombro, algo no muy útil cuando intentas salvar tu miserable vida.

-¡Davo! –gritó el intruso… o mejor dicho, intrusa. Una cabellera castaña y lisa, cada vez más enmarañada, y unas orbes chocolates me describieron entonces que se trataba de Beth, mi aliada del Distrito 4-. ¿Así es como me recibes?

Me quitó el taco y lo echó al montón; obligándome a tumbarme de nuevo en la cama, hizo un pequeño fuego, nada que la chimenea apenas pudiera dar señales de que alguien vivía en ese cuchitril, y me ofreció una sopa con un desvaído color marrón. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Tómatelo, te hará bien –terminó por obligarme-. ¿Sabes a qué día estamos? –negué con la cabeza-. Llevamos nueve días de Juegos, en los dos últimos no ha muerto nadie. Todavía quedamos… siete, creo.

-¿Qué ha pasado desde…?

-Bueno… te encontré desmayado en el suelo, en un corredor –relató, sacando de debajo del camastro las armas que traía conmigo-, tuve ganas de matarte, cierto, pero aún quedan tres profesionales, y es mejor andar con las espaldas cubiertas. Bueno, te arrastré por el pasillo hasta que encontré esta puerta, y te tendí en el camastro. Y hasta entonces.

-¿No has salido? Quiero decir… ¿no hay noticias de patrocinadores, de otros tributos? –insistí, tras acabar el calduate marrón.

-Sí, ofrecieron un banquete –señaló el calduate, y también un fino cordel que escondía en el cinturón-. Éstos son nuestros regalos: tu sopa, y mi hilo de pescar.

-¿Para qué sirve eso?

-Esto, aunque parezca así de pequeño y fino, es capaz de soportar pesos de hasta casi noventa kilos –me sorprendí, y ella se mostró ufana a mi reacción-. Sí, normalmente un solo hilo no soporta tanto peso, si acaso una décima parte. Pero… a estas alturas de Juegos, los regalos valen su peso en oro.

Pasamos el resto de la ¿tarde, noche, día? charlando sobre nuestras viejas costumbres en los Distritos. Así, supe que en el Distrito 4 hacían pruebas de natación anuales, pruebas de resistencia y velocidad. Ahora comprendía por qué eran tan buenos nadadores; porque, aunque hubiese reservas de agua en otros Distritos, en los que se aprendía a nadar desde que ponías un pie en el suelo, jamás llegaríamos al nivel del Distrito 4. Yo también le conté sobre nuestras fiestas anuales, hacer piñatas y subir a lo más alto para conseguir el premio, o también pruebas de velocidad de corte de un taco de madera. Pruebas tan parecidas y tan diferentes, en consonancia con nuestros Distritos.

No pasó mucho cuando volví a sentir sueño. Me recosté sobre el camastro y me sumí en el reino de Morfeo. No descansé bien, para variar. El brazo izquierdo me dolía, me producía una quemazón que apenas podía soportar. A causa de ello, me desperté pronto, sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor.

No tenía la chaqueta puesta, y la camisa la tenía abierta, con las mangas arremangadas por los codos. El antebrazo izquierdo lo tenía rojo, ardiendo. Beth dormía sentada en un rincón, cerca de las ascuas de la chimenea, buscando un poco de calor.

Me levanté del camastro, poniéndome la chaqueta y colocándome las armas en el cinto. La espada a un lado, el hacha al otro. Incluso la madera comestible, cuyo frasco estaba prácticamente entero.

Estuve dando vueltas por la habitación, maquinando posibles planes para atacar a la manada de profesionales y poder así librarnos del peligro que suponían. Oí un par de quejidos, Beth empezaba a despertarse. Me arrodillé a su lado, y le ofrecí un taquito de madera. Ella lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Tranquila, es comestible –le susurré, y acabó admitiendo el taquito-. Lo comía cuando pequeño, es muy dulce… aunque después puede que sientas ardor.

Estuvimos un rato sentados lado a lado, mirando las musarañas, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordé entonces que, si no había oído más cañonazos, posiblemente Jude estuviese vivo. No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez entre las llamas, cuando dejamos atrás la superficie y nos obligaron a escondernos en este entramado de pasillos y corredores, separándonos y aumentando el peligro para nosotros, la tensión y la diversión para los espectadores.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí –sugerí, levantándome de forma inesperada. Beth me miraba con el ceño fruncido, mas no mostraba gesto de enfado, simplemente sorpresa-. Llevamos dos días sin muertes, sin enfrentamientos… la audiencia estará sedienta de sangre.

-¿Buscamos a Jude? –preguntó, sonreí.

-Deberíamos seguir juntos al menos hasta acabar con los profesionales –reflexioné-, los otros tres que quedan no serán problemas para nosotros.

Así, Beth recogió su lanza, la red y el hilo, y abandonamos la pequeña habitación donde habíamos estado resguardados durante los últimos tres días. Los pasillos por donde caminábamos eran angostos y oscuros, empecé a sentir pánico, aunque nada comparado a lo que sentí antes de autolesionarme sin querer. La presencia de alguien más era suficiente para calmar a mi parte más miedosa.

-Debemos tener cuidado con Jeremiah, especialmente –informé, susurrando. Nunca se podía saber qué podría atacarte, si una bestia, un fantasma o cualquier otro tributo-. Créeme, le he visto matar, me he enfrentado a él y es muy peligroso.

-Puede ser, pero no es bueno en la lucha a distancia –intervino la castaña-. El tiro con arco no es lo suyo.

Recordé entonces cuando estaba solo, en las vigas, y vi al ojiazul persiguiendo a la chica del 3. Apuntaba a la tributo con un arco, y cuando le vi, el carcaj estaba lleno de flechas. Cuando vi la muerte de la chica, se había desecho del kit completo de arquero. No era su fuerte, ¿para qué malgastar energías?

Volver a los pasillos angostos y oscuros no me hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero al menos estaba acompañado. Eso no quitaba que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado cada vez que oía algún sonido extraño; que se me cerrase la garganta y no pudiese respirar. Que el brazo me ardiese, que el cuerpo me sudase. Estaba deseando acabar con esta agonía.

Y entonces, llegamos a una sala extremadamente grande. Anchas columnas cuadradas, con detalles en la parte superior, soportasen un techo que en cualquier momento caería sobre nosotros. Era noche cerrada, o más bien, no había noche. Era un techo negro, como una especie de bóveda invisible.

Y como si fuese un punto de encuentro, los cinco tributos restantes nos acompañaron a Beth y a mí. Cada uno por un camino diferente, solos o acompañados. Los profesionales, Jude, la chica del 10, nosotros dos. Siete supervivientes en diez días de Juegos. La audiencia ya quería el sangriento final.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17: Mundo salvaje

Había siete puertas, una para cada uno. Oímos la voz de Seneca Crane, dándonos la orden de separarnos, de escoger cada uno una puerta, un camino, un destino. Me di la vuelta, Jude estaba frente a mí, Beth a mi lado. Los profesionales seguían juntos, la chica del 10 vaciló para escoger su lugar. Finalmente se colocó a mi derecha.

Una cuenta atrás, como si todo fuese un reinicio de los Juegos, y las puertas se vinieron abajo. Como si se tratase del baño de sangre, nos obligaron a salir corriendo si queríamos salvar nuestra miserable vida. Aquel que no lo hiciera, que se quedase rezagado para evitar una muerte segura, la encontraba allí mismo.

Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a la chica del 10; se quedó parada en el punto de encuentro, y el techo se derrumbó sobre ella. Kilos y kilos de piedra se le vinieron encima, imposibilitando cualquier oportunidad de dejarla con algún soplo de vida.

Me había adentrado en mi pasillo, oscuro y solitario, cómo no. Quise volver, pero al oír el _boom_ en el cielo, supe que ya no había nada que hacer. Había que correr para ganar.

Afortunadamente, la oscuridad no duró mucho. De vez en cuando había una pequeña antorcha iluminando el camino, y no me atormentaron con sombras de las personas a las que quería, a las que había matado. Fue un gran alivio para mí.

Y más alivio aún, cuando acabé en medio del bosque, al aire libre. La luz del sol iluminándome el maltrecho, sucio y ensangrentado rostro. Abrí los brazos en toda su extensión, como si fuese un pájaro a punto de echar el vuelo. Llené mis pulmones de aire puro, de olor a bosque, a agua, a libertad. Estaba en mi ambiente, donde me había criado.

Me adentré a las lindes del bosque. Desde allí pude ver cómo la Arena había vuelto a cambiar, ahora no existía castillo, todo era bosque salvaje. Ahora yo tenía la ventaja. Algo mínimo, pero la tenía. Algo para hacer estos Juegos más emocionantes.

Me esforcé por encontrar a mis aliados. Ahora estábamos a pares, tres contra tres. ¿Me había convertido en un profesional de segunda? No quería estar solo, si aún quedaban bastantes de la manada. Y una vez muertos… tendría que matar a mis aliados. Me daba apuro, miedo, no quería hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Miré a mi alrededor, tan sólo había interceptado a la chica del 1, Alice. Una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo largo y liso, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Parecía inofensiva, pero luego podía clavarte cualquier cosa en los lugares vitales de tu cuerpo. Era letal.

Parecía desorientada, ¿estaría asustada por no tener a sus guardaespaldas con ella? ¿O es que no se atrevía a moverse por temor a quedar atrapada entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles?

En cualquier caso, me adentré en el bosque, siempre con la espada en la mano. El brazo izquierdo me dolía a reventar, ¿conocéis ese dolor punzante, que siempre está latente por tu cuerpo, y de vez en cuando te regala picos insufribles de dolor? Tanto si lo conocíais como si no, ése era el tipo de dolor que me acosaba, y a veces me impedía pensar. Porque… porque podría hacer una trampa, resguardarme de todos y hacer que los cinco caigan en un hoyo y luego podría matarlos. O tal vez hacer varias trampas, atraparlos de los tobillos e impedir que pudieran usar las manos, y así, lentamente, la sangre les subiría a la cabeza y morirían ahogados por alguna especie de conmoción. En esos casos, para impedir que pudieran liberarse, una vez atrapados, les cortaba la cabeza con la espada, o les clavaba la hoja en la mitad del pecho. Cuatro puñaladas sería suficiente. O quizás menos.

No sé, odiaba esos momentos en los que me volvía tan sádico. Me conocía, sí, para eso estaba charlando silenciosamente con mi propia mente, pero jamás imaginé que llegaría a niveles tan sumamente escabrosos y oscuros. Lo que las ansias de ganar, o no, las de vivir, es lo que te convierten en máquinas de matar.

Mientras cavilaba, seguía caminando por el bosque, buscando el riachuelo y rellenar mis reservas de agua. Estaba deseando reencontrarme con alguien, quien fuera. Bueno, muchas ganas de chocar con un profesional no tenía, pero al menos tendría oportunidad de matarlo. Me había criado en el bosque, cualquier chasquido, movimiento, incluso la más suave respiración podría notarla.

Sin embargo, cualquier deseo de matar o de reencuentro quedó pospuesto, mínimo, para el día siguiente. La noche cayó sobre la Arena, y todo se sumió en un inquieto silencio. Seis tributos aún quedaban vivos, los supervivientes de las dos alianzas que se habían formado.

Opté por subirme a un espeso árbol, más o menos a la mitad del tronco, donde podía ver y no ser visto, a menos que fueras un experto como los del 7. Quizá Amber sí que me hubiese encontrado, pero ella ya no estaba aquí. Me asombré a mí mismo al estar recordándola, y además, con una especie de grieta, un agujero en el pecho. Su pérdida me dolía. Era un sentimiento extraño, un día la quería, al siguiente la odiaba. Así desde el día de la Cosecha. Había momentos en que era invisible para mí, y en otros, la necesitaba a mi lado. ¿Tan bipolar era?

La noche era fresca, pero nada comparado a las noches anteriores. Una canción de cuna, que solía cantarme mi madre, y que luego le cantaba yo a mi hermana, empezó a sonarme en la cabeza. Era una melodía sencilla, muy suave y tranquila. Tarareándola sólo para mí, me quedé dormido.

En mis sueños, por primera vez, no tuve pesadillas. Simplemente, volví a casa. Mi Distrito; mis bosques; mi familia; mis amigos; mi habitación. Todo lo que había dejado atrás, como si nunca me hubiera marchado.

Pero como todo en este mundo, los instantes de felicidad sólo son eso: instantes. Un cañonazo, señalando una nueva muerte, me despertó. Me sobresalté, y casi caí al suelo. Por suerte, logré agarrarme y salvarme de una caída bastante dolorosa. Aún era de noche, noche cerrada, pero sabía que ya no podía dormir más. Subí a ramas más altas, a inspeccionar el terreno. No se veía nada. Tendría que arriesgarme.

Bajé, con cuidado. La espada en la mano derecha, caminando con cuidado, con sumo sigilo y prudencia. Oí el susurro de la hierba al ser pisada, alguien se acercaba. Y venía justo en mi dirección. Tenía dos opciones: si era uno de mis aliados, bajaría la espada y volveríamos a formar equipo; si era alguno de los profesionales… le atravesaría la garganta con el arma.

Así que esperé, quieto y silencioso como una estatua.

Y al poco tiempo, un cuerpecillo menudo y ágil, con su cabellera larga y roja, armada con cuchillos y el traje lleno de sangre. ¿Alice había matado al último tributo? ¿Cuántos éramos ahora? La chica parecía ida, pero a la vez, rezumaba ira, venganza. Miraba a todas partes a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando me vio. Una sonrisilla macabra adornó su todavía infantil rostro.

-Te estaba buscando, 7 –susurró, y escupió sangre de la boca-. Eres el escollo más difícil, pero también el más accesible. De esta noche no pasas –acto seguido soltó una carcajada maquiavélica.

-¿Tan inútil me ves, Alice? –contraataqué, con la espada en alto.

-Oh, vamos –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos claros-, estás herido, solo y no puedes atacarme a distancia. Yo sí.

Y sacó todo un arsenal de pequeños cuchillos, desde los más sofisticados a los más rudos y rústicos, simples piedras con los cantos afilados. Toda la chaqueta estaba cubierta de ellos. Alcé una ceja como respuesta.

Alice sacó un chuchillo más largo y dentado, y se dirigió con él hacia mí. La esquivé, haciéndome a un lado, y frené su estocada con la espada.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes matarme luchando con un cuchillo?

Vale. Eso me distrajo. Un segundo después, lo que recuerdo es un insufrible dolor en la pierna derecha, Alice me había clavado el cuchillo hasta dejar salir la hoja por la otra parte de la pierna. Aullé de dolor, no al momento, pero lo hice. Caí al suelo, solté la espada y puse las manos en la tierra. Estaba derrotado.

El corazón me martilleaba en el cuello. La sangre me goteaba por la pierna, manchando la tierra. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir. Me estaba agrietando la garganta, aguantando el llanto. La adrenalina empezaba a dejar de surtir efecto. Alcé la vista. La tributo del 1 estaba de pie frente a mí, con el cuchillo de caza en la mano, sonriente. Esperando el momento justo para atravesarme la garganta con él.

Por mi cabeza pasaron todos esos momentos en los que prometí que volvería. Ya no lo haría, este era mi fin. Mi familia. Mis amigos. Los avox. Johanna. Martin. Todos esos momentos que me perdería a partir de ahora. Elizabeth jugando en el columpio de detrás de casa. Elena dibujando cualquier ser viviente que se le pusiera delante. Los gritos de mi madre. Las idas de olla de Alec. Los teatrillos de Marie. Las quejas de mi mentora. Yo corriendo por el bosque, simplemente por el simple hecho de divertirme. Pero sobretodo, quería ver la cara de asombro de Snow, ver que matar a un Wright no es tan fácil como parece. Y me lo perdería.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el momento en que el cañón señalizase el fin de los latidos de mi corazón.


End file.
